


Сирена Нурменгарда

by Gelbus_team (WTF_Gelbus_2019), gentleman_bastard



Series: Битва Пейрингов - АU/кроссовер [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/Gelbus_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/gentleman_bastard
Summary: Некоторые верили, что Любовники получили силу в Вихревом Потоке среди обычных до жути предметов: горшков и вилок, детских ручек и невозмутимых котов, вылизывающих лапы, — вещей и организмов, которые являлись всем одновременно, каждым по очереди и ничем сразу





	Сирена Нурменгарда

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с серией «Нью-Кробюзон» Чайна Мьёвиля, боевые замки — заимствование из «Хроник Хищных городов» Филипа Рива; даты рождения героев «ГП» сдвинуты; матчасть Мьёвиля сильно обобщена; неграфичное описание насилия; смерти второстепенных персонажей; созависимость

Шрамы — это не раны, Флорин Сак. Шрам — это зажившее место. 

После ранения шрам восстанавливает ваше тело. 

— «Шрам», Чайна Мьёвиль 

 

I

Всё началось со слухов, больше похожих на городские байки. Команда «Буйного Пророка» в сказки верила с готовностью авантюристов, но на этот раз даже самые преданные читатели «БП» проявляли скептицизм. Так впервые об этом и заговорили — втихаря, со смешками: мол, видал, что пишут? Вот это, брат, нелепица. 

И всё же что-то всколыхнуло восточную Европу достаточно сильно, чтобы вибрация дошла до Островов. Люди, над которыми и без того была разомкнута пасть бесконечной войны, чувствовали новую угрозу. 

«Любовники идут», — небрежно бросали тут и там, но поначалу никто не верил. Беспокоились из-за вещей реальных, пусть и не облечённых пока ни во что конкретное. Нью-Лондонский мирный договор казался всем несмешной шуткой. Он ничего не остановил и никакого мира не принёс: страны продолжали совершенствовать боевые замки, на фабриках производили новое оружие, а милиция была готова к мобилизации неизвестно куда и против кого. Непоглощенных оседлых домов давно не осталось: все они превратились в пищу для подвижных механизмов, запасавшихся топливом и массой. Англия замерла в ожидании драки, словно кошка, выгнувшая искрящую иликтричеством спину. 

Нашествие фантомов только усиливало фоновую тревогу. 

— Слышал, что болтают? О Любовниках? — Тесей принялся начищать милицейский значок. — Только их нам и не хватало.

— Ты в это веришь?

Тесей цокнул языком.

— Уже не знаю, во что верить. Переделанные навыдумывали себе чёрт знает что. А ты как считаешь, братик?

Ньют знал о Любовниках не больше, чем остальные, и не меньше других сомневался в их существовании. 

Они покинули Англию с двенадцать лет назад и, исчезнув, тут же превратились в легенду. Никто не называл их имён, и относились к Любовникам как к единому целому. Говорили, что оба — прекрасные юноши, изуродованные шрамами. Говорили, их боевой замок, Нурменгард, спрятан где-то в альпийских горах, и он настолько огромен, что на одной из платформ уместился сад, а сад украсила гигантская статуя железной девы. Говорили, переделанных в Нурменгарде принимают чуть ли не с распростёртыми объятиями.

Сплетники описывали их появления в Европе, словно рассказывали о столкновениях с призраками или богами. Последнее, что было слышно о Любовниках, — вроде бы те устремились в Вихревой Поток. На пути к нему пролегали джунгли, рассадники жутких тварей: урсий — поющих медведей с лицами женщин, — червеков и плотоядных деревьев, пускающих смертоносные корни в небо. Ничего необычного не существует для местности, искажённой Катотопическим пятном.

Годы назад Любовники стали страшилкой, которой перед сном пугали детей. Когда в «Буйном Пророке» о них вспомнили, как о чём-то реальном, люди отреагировали невнятно: тем же образом отзывались на пророчество об очередной каре небесной, назначенной на точную дату. Последние десять лет с каждого угла трущоб грязные голодные безумцы вещали о конце света. Ньют смотрел на них с ощущением, что апокалипсис уже наступил.

«ЛЮБОВНИКИ ИДУТ», гласил заголовок последнего издания «БП». В самой статье сообщалось, что Любовникам удалось добраться то ли до края Вихревого потока, то ли ещё дальше, до самого Пятна, и получить там сокрушительную силу. 

Ньют представил их, колдующих в водовороте обычных до жути предметов: горшков и вилок, детских ручек и невозмутимых котов, вылизывающих лапы, — вещей и организмов, которые являлись всем одновременно, каждым по очереди и ничем сразу. 

— Невозможно, — сказал он, тряхнув головой. — Это невозможно, Тесей. Никому не подобраться так близко к Вихревому Потоку, не говоря уже о том, чтобы наколдовать в нём что-то нужное. Я знаю, я видел, что это такое. — Он скривился от бессильной злости. — Я переделываю драконов для другой войны, о которой нам ничего не говорят. Я терпеть не могу всё это. Большая игра — реальность. Эвермонд напуган. — (Тесей шикнул на него и дёрнул за рукав, чтобы Ньют понизил голос). — Но то, что говорят про Любовников, невозможно.

— Невозможно, — кивнул Тесей; взгляд у него был нехороший, на тысячу футов. — И я так считаю. Потому что если возможно — нам всем конец.

Беспокойство в Хогвартсе становилось всё навязчивее. К замку по приказу мэра Эвермонда присоединились даже автономные механизмы вроде Вестминстерского аббатства, и стало ясно, что двигало исполинские машины не топливо, а страх чиновников. Новые постройки облепляли Хогвартс, словно морские обрастания — дно корабля.

Мэр начал закупать уголь, подстёгивал инженеров и биомагов к работе, расширял армейские полки. В результате неделю назад милиция получила в распоряжение новых летучих драконов и копытных переделанных: каких-то совсем фантасмагорически обезображенных заключённых, от тел которых осталось мало человеческого — всё заменили на рога да клыки. С учётом механиков армия Хогвартса теперь насчитывала без малого две сотни человек.

Драконы были творениями Ньюта, но он этим не гордился. Он любил природу во всех её проявлениях и не считал, что люди имели равное ей право создавать мутантов. Был бы выбор, он бы отказался. 

Он видел поразительные, ужасающие организмы, порождённые энергией Вихревого Потока и близостью Катотопического Пятна, но самыми неестественными и уродливыми считал тех, которых создали человеческими руками.

«Ну что ты, братец, — говорил ему Тесей, вечный прагматик для неотмирного родственника. — Ты ведь хотел быть наездником, летать с Литой, вот теперь налетаешься». Ньют никогда не хотел летать в удушающем штатском мундире. 

Вместе с осязаемыми нововведениями в Хогвартсе из слуха о Любовниках постепенно пропадала бестелесность. Он лишился оттенка мистификации, сопровождавшего непроверенную информацию, а затем — вопросительной интонации, с которой подвергался сомнению. Сегодня шёпот превратился в крик ужаса перед вполне материальной угрозой.

Все обитатели Хогвартса почувствовали, когда время сгустилось, и остановились, бросив свои дела. Ньют был в драконнице с Литой и вместе с отрядом оказался замкнут в секунде, будто насекомое в янтаре. Он оторвал ногу от пола, чтобы сделать шаг, знал, что через мгновение продолжит движение, но мгновение никак не наступало. 

Ткань мира натянулась, затрещала по швам, разорвалась, будто полотно, и извергла из себя Нурменгард. 

Никто не понимал, что произошло, но подсознательно каждый давно был готов чему-то необъяснимому. Отмерев, драконники бросились к шлюз-окнам. Ньют плечом протиснулся сквозь скомканную массу ошарашенных людей и услышал, как рядом выдохнула Лита. 

На равнине в миле от них в зловещей неподвижности замер замок. Он не ехал вперёд, не издавал звуков и просто стоял на месте, словно позволял себя рассмотреть.

Первые секунды весь он был покрыт кровью мира, точно облит бензином. Она быстро исчезла, вернувшись в невидимую кожу пространства. 

Он был огромным и уродливым, сожравшим десятки врагов перед тем, как переместиться, и издали походил на гигантский ком цветной скомканной бумаги. Осень выдалась сухая, но широкие гусеницы под его весом проваливались в землю как в размытую грязь. 

Состоял он из сплошных нагромождений-опухолей, площадок, верёвочных мостов и домов, протянутых к отдалённым платформам вместо дорог. Этажи и башни, уходящие ввысь и вбок, были собраны из прилаженных друг к другу зданий. Там, где материал не выдержал давления, стены замка превратились в месиво из известняка, мрамора и стекла, гранита и титановых сплавов, осколков черепицы. 

Глядя на то, что Нурменгард представлял из себя снаружи, невозможно было вообразить систему, по которой он был выстроен внутри. На первый взгляд замок казался деформированным и иррациональным, словно порождение дурного сна. По количеству опоясывающих Нурменгард смотровых площадок можно было насчитать в нём как минимум пять этажей-кварталов. 

В самом низу уродливой какофонии материалов Ньют разглядел свежепроглоченный прямоугольник Букингемского дворца, который выпирал из раздутого брюха замка, точно эркер. Замок зажевал дворец вверх ногами и переварил в перевёрнутом виде, превратив в гигантский балкон. В одной из криво растущих башен проступали очертания Дурмстранга, поставленного боком на расплющенное поместье. Наверху, в центре хаоса, белел изначальный Нурменгард, паразитирующий на захваченных территориях как рукохват на человеческом теле. 

Он сожрал их всех за один день, похолодев, подумал Ньют. Он всё же испытал восторг: Нурменгард действительно перемещался прыжками.

Раздались изумлённые всхлипы, несвойственные закалённым в боях милиционерам: созерцательный шок выветрился.

— Джаббер помоги, — пробормотал кто-то. 

«ЛЮБОВНИКИ», — в благоговейном ужасе завопили на улице люди. Кричали так громко, что было слышно и наверху, в драконюшне. Казалось, обезумевшая толпа скандировала приветствие.

— А это что ещё такое… Насекомые? — прошептала Лита у Ньюта за спиной и положила руку ему на плечо.

От призрачно-серой башни Нурменгарда вырвалась и устремилась на одну из платформ тень. Движение внутри неё было хаотичным и напоминало полёт осиного роя. Тварь приземлилась, сузилась вглубь себя, замерев крошечным пятном. Затем вдруг раскинулась в стороны, словно распахнула крылья, и исполинская пародия на человека вобрала в себя свет. 

Будто очнувшись, запоздало сработала сирена. Милиция сорвалась с мест. 

— Голем, — сказал Ньют, но в сумятице вокруг его никто не услышал. — Это голем. 

***

Ньют набрал высоту над рядами переделанных пехотинцев. Он по широкой дуге огибал армию, выискивая среди наездников Тесея.

— Видишь его? — спросила Лита, поравнявшись с ним. 

В широком седле драконника её можно было спутать с ребёнком, по случайности подобравшим милицейский арбалет.

— Север, Ньют. На семь часов. 

Она указала вниз, на Тесея. Тот размахивал рукоятью длинного хлыста, словно указкой. Когда на конников легла деформированная тень драконов, Тесей поднял голову и посмотрел то ли на Ньюта, то ли на Литу, то ли на них обоих.

Они простились без слов, как делали всегда. 

— Ну и как мы их достанем? — спросила Лита и послала дракона обратно к всадникам, кружившим у замка.

Цепкие щупальца зверей шевелились в воздухе, напоминая сжимающие и разжимающие кулак пальцы. 

— Нужно что-то сделать с големом…

— Сказали же, это не наша работа, — перебила Лита. — Не лезь к нему, Ньют. Пусть элементалисты разберутся.

— Не думаю, что они справятся. Ты не представляешь, что это такое, Лита, это голем из темени.

— Тесей со всем справляется, — отрезала она.

Ни себя, ни его Лита не убедила. 

Ньют потянул поводья и обернулся на армию внизу. Первые ряды стояли нестройно, переделанные перешёптывались и озирались по сторонам, всё кивали на замок впереди. Больше сотен осуждённых были пушечным мясом и прекрасно понимали, что их пускали в расход. За ними конники и чародеи составляли яркий контраст: держались уверенно и спокойно, с присущей магам надменной сосредоточенностью. Над поверхностью искусственного озера появлялись и тут же исчезали из виду водяные на ундинах. Ньют заметил тяжёлую рябь на воде — милиция запускала гигантского кальмара, гордость биомагов Хогвартса. Даже сейчас вид хитина с врощенными металлическими пластинами вызвал у Ньюта тошноту.

Достаточно ли этого, подумал он, покосившись вперёд. На балконе Нурменгарда замер чёрный антропоморфный морок, и чудилось, что там, где он стоял, в самой реальности зияла дыра.

Словно в ответ на сомнения Ньюта яростно взревели механизмы Хогвартса. В котельных десятки пар рук засыпали уголь в жадные печи замка. Из труб-перископов хлынул дым, окутав небо над Хогвартсом удушливой теменью, и контуры стрельчатых башен размылись, будто залитые тушью. Хогвартс взревел сильнее, от вибрации моторов со стен просыпалась камни и клочья земли, и замок тронулся с места. Впереди него шагали крошечные люди — смехотворное зрелище: хрупкая плоть на защите каменного гиганта.

Лита издала по-детски бравадный клич. Два десятка драконников неровно подхватили его, прежде чем набрать высоту. 

Нурменгард не атаковал в ответ, и ощущение создавалось, что армия мчала прямиком в расставленную Любовниками ловушку. Ньют ненадолго потерял Литу из виду, когда нырнул в низкое облако, но вскоре различил её силуэт справа от себя среди нескольких таких же, похожих на человечков, оседлавших пустую перчатку.

Даже на переделанных юрких драконах они были лёгкой мишенью и не торопились вылетать вперёд. Пока они зависали над рядами пехоты и будто бы в нетерпении двигались по спирали, то набирая, то теряя высоту. Когда раздались первые выстрелы, парившие всадники тут же нырнули к земле. Тёмные щупальца драконов сложились и оттолкнулись от воздуха, как хвост каракатицы — от воды.

Бой ещё не завязался, но Ньют уловил медленное движение у подножья Нурменгарда. Оно-то и вызвало стрельбу. Бесформенные глыбы с безразличной неторопливостью поднимались из земли, меняясь в пропорциях. Камни, грязь и трава стягивались и расширялись, пока превращались в нечто антропоморфное, но слишком большое, чтобы быть человеком. 

— Ещё големы! — закричал кто-то. 

Снова открыли огонь. Големы двигались навстречу пулям, заклятиям и стрелам, на ходу теряя куски невосприимчивой к боли плоти. Кто-то из драконников опустился слишком близко — дырявой лапой голем поймал дракона за щупальца и ударил о землю, размозжив черепа всадника и животного. 

Водяные создали руку, та штормовой волной взметнулась над озером. Громадная ладонь накрыла земляного голема и обрушилась на него толщей воды, превратив в лужу грязи. Далее последовало неуловимое глазом движение биомеханических тентаклей — ещё один голем был разрезан ими пополам и с тупым упрямством пополз к Хогвартсу по частям.

Но тут произошло самое странное. Кто-то ткнул пальцем вверх. «Смотрите!» — начало раздаваться с разных сторон. 

На одном из открытых балконов Нурменгарда появились Любовники. 

Ньют различил их светлые мундиры и золочёные эполетами плечи, пятна волос — медное и льняное. Они были облачены в белые плащи — одеяния тех, кто заслужил право не марать рук на поле брани. Цвет ткани был таким ярким, что проливался в воздух вокруг. Двое как будто источали слабое сияние. Любовники подняли ладони в воздух в знак приветствия, чинно и неторопливо, словно королевская чета. В покровительственном жесте заключалось столько властности, что битва остановилась, толком не начавшись. 

— Эвермонд! — закричали вдруг в толпе. — Им нужен только мэр Эвермонд.

— Что? — переспросила Лита. — Как они…

Она умолкла, затем забормотала «О нет, нет, нет».

Из рядов переделанных вышел мужчина на четырёх ногах — половина человеческого тела была присоединена к нему в районе поясницы, отчего казалось, что кто-то пытался перегнуться сквозь его живот лицом вверх. Он пошёл к замку, семеня конечностями как резвое насекомое. Не встретил сопротивления, и вскоре оказался у големов за дырявыми спинами. И медленно, один за одним, к переделанному нерешительно начали присоединяться другие.

Они сбрасывали седоков, оставляли армированные повозки и двигались неровной запинающейся шеренгой, словно парад уродов: сильные, неуклюжие, изуродованные магией на разный манер — а Нурменгард принимал их всех без разбора.

— Назад в строй! — кричали маги. — Ублюдки! Сражайтесь, трусы! Продажные выродки!

Следом за переделанными из строя конницы вышло несколько чародеев.

Ньют узнал нечеловеческий вопль Тесея. 

— Предатели! — кричал брат, а потом: — Не стрелять в них! Не стрелять!

Один из магов-дезертиров упал замертво, и дальше выстрелы не умолкали, слившись в общий залп. Хогвартс боролся сам с собой.

Отовсюду донеслись щелчки колдовских кнутов, и вскоре сквозь бреши в рядах пехоты помчало живое пламя. Элементалисты пустили в ход свою магию, чтобы призвать ягов, вечно голодных духов огня. Повинуясь метким ударам хлыстов, те неслись вперёд, заполняя полупрозрачные тела костями проглоченных людей. 

Навстречу им стеной обрушился голем, сотканный из темени. Элементали вспыхнули ярче, громче завопили люди. Голем сметал их всех без разбора, как пыльная буря. В тех местах, где его ранило, сквозные дыры снова затягивались тенями — бесконечным источником его псевдотелесной ткани.

Подлетев вплотную, Лита дёрнула Ньюта за руку, кивнула на ничем не защищённые башни Нурменгарда и тут же взмыла ввысь.

Ньют полетел за ней почти вертикально. Видел он только спину Литы и вытянутые стрелой тентакли её твари. Драконьи щупальца касались стен замка, оставляя склизкие разводы на припорошенных сажей стёклах. Ньют обернулся — за ними следовали остальные всадники. Имён драконников он до сих пор не выучил, всю неделю их сторонился, но сейчас вместе с благодарностью испытал чувство общности. 

Оказавшись под балконом Любовников, Лита выровняла дракона и отправила его влево по дуге, чтобы набрать высоту и выстрелить сверху. Ньют взял вправо, пропустив одного из наездников вперёд. Тот вдруг заметался в разные стороны, словно животное под ним перестало слушаться, и рухнул на всадника внизу. Драконы столкнулись с визгом, раздался хруст костей и треск кожаных крыльев, вопли боли — похоже, одному из наездников переломало кости. Твари и люди летели к земле, тяжело ударяясь об острые выступы замка.

Ньют хотел было броситься следом, но понял, что было поздно. Он пришпорил дракона, снова взял высоту и тогда услышал её.

— _Останови тварь_ , — сказала она, и Ньют подчинился. 

— _Падай вниз, дорогуша_.

И Ньют направил дракона вниз. 

Он различил крик Литы и увидел, что она мчится ему наперерез. Выше над ними творилось что-то дикое: всадники поочерёдно дёргались в воздухе, словно марионетки в руках неумелого мастера. 

— Ньют! — закричала Лита.

Чужое вмешательство в нервную систему ослабело, и Ньют выровнял обезумевшего от ужаса дракона, запрограмированного на повиновение.

— Здесь она нас не видит, — говорила Лита, нервно озираясь, чтобы прицелиться. — Откуда она шепчет? Пока она шепчет, мы не сможем подлететь.

Ньют качнул головой.

— Где-то рядом с ними. Она и нашептала, что Любовникам нужен Эвермонд.

— Трах божий, — невпопад отозвалась Лита, которая его не слушала. 

Смотрела она вниз. 

— Ньют...

На земле под ними от элементалей оставались лишь горящие клочья травы, которую топтали новые големы из чего-то практически неосязаемого на вид. Свет? Воздух? По сравнению с этими созданиями земляные големы были смехотворной пародией на колдовство.

Ньют видел бледные пятна округлых тел выброшенных на сушу водяных. Голем из темени забился в воде, подняв над поверхностью тину, водоросли и ныряльщиков, и выбросил из озера гигантского кальмара. Падая, кальмар раздавил нескольких конников — те даже не успели ничего понять. Лишённые надзирателей элементали начали палить милиционеров. Несколько человек сгорело заживо, прежде чем другой чародей отогнал демонов хлыстом. Выжившие маги волокли раненых к Хогвартсу, остервенело начитывая бесполезные заклинания. Некоторые не понимали, что тащили на себе мертвецов.

— Тесей. Где Тесей? — спросила Лита, дёргая головой по сторонам. 

Глядя на разбросанные тела и биомеханические запчасти, Ньют вдруг отчётливо понял: они не просто проигрывали. С самого начала у них не было ни единого шанса.

И тогда Нурменгард пошевелился.

***

То, что проиходило в Нурменгарде следующие несколько часов после поглощения, люди называли Осадой Северного Крыла, словно придавали историческое значение короткому сопротивлению Хогвартса. 

Ньют ничего этого не застал, но впоследствии слышал столько раз, что образы в его голове были ярче любых воспоминаний. 

Северное Крыло располагалось в квартале Университета: ряда небольших замков, переоснащённых в школы и научные лаборатории. Туда поместили проглоченный Хогвартс. Внутри оставались женщины и дети, ученые, механики из котельных, немощные старики и такая же неспособная к бою богема. Там же прятался мэр с личным отрядом элитных милиционеров.

Шептальщица Любовников никого из них видеть не могла, и требования победителей разносили вирмы, недолюди с недокрыльями. «Сдавайтесь, и никто не пострадать!», — кричали они на безграмотном английском, метаясь над Хогвартсом.

«Все вольны покинуть Нурменгард!»;

«Трудитесь тут ради общего блага!»; 

«Нам нужен только мэр, им нужен только мэр, вам не нужен только мэр!» — вопили вирмы, то и дело отрыгивая и захлёбываясь словами. 

В результате чуть ли не единственными, кто забаррикадировался в замке, остались Эвермонд с охраной и прочие крючкотворцы. Любовники потеряли терпение и пустили на Хогвартс голема из тьмы. Он разорвал Эвермонда изнутри, поглотив его в подобии объятия. 

Может быть, Хогвартс дал бы отпор, но большинством там управляло стремление, перед которым обесценивались и гордость, и патриотизм, и страх унижения. Людьми двигало желание разыскать близких. Ньют и сам явился сюда по доброй воле именно из-за него.

Он, раненый драконник и кучка волшебников на земле, отброшенных битвой к краю равнины, оказались вне пути челюстей Нурменгарда. Ньют видел, когда они пришли в действие.

Брюхо замка поджалось, словно от глубокого вдоха, и рассеклось по линии, обычно скрытой в трещинах и сколах нурменгардских стен. Распахнулись механические челюсти и с неожиданной хищной прытью рванули вперёд. Они переместились по невидимым закоулкам пространства, за секунду преодолев расстояние в сотни футов, и поймали не только то, над чем сомкнулись, но и то, сквозь что прошли. Пасть замка захлопнулась и тут же молниеносно втянулась обратно, оставив после себя пустое поле. Нурменгард забрал даже трупы. 

Ньют не знал, был ли среди падших Тесей, но брат находился где-то в замке — живой или мёртвый. Замком была поймана Лита: Ньют видел, когда она исчезла, оказавшись прямо перед разверзнутой железной пастью. Лита вскинула арбалет и выпускала в неё болты один за другим. Они летели внутрь гигантских челюстей и выглядели так же незначительно, как планктон на пути в желудок кита. 

В воцарившейся тишине трещали островки огня, оставленного ягами и световыми големами. Стонали выжившие и умирающие. У ног Ньюта кричал один из магов.

Лицо чародея было обезображено. Кто-то из переметнувшихся переделанных поразил его газом, разъевшим кожу и глаза. Поднятьсямаг не мог. Пальцы его сжимались и разжимались в цикличном движении, словно он пытался тянуть замок на себя за невидимые верёвки. 

— Они разрешат нам войти, — прошептал один драконник и умолк — по паузе стало ясно, что ему шептали. — Обещают помочь всем раненым. 

— Куда? Туда? — отозвался другой чародей и сплюнул. — Да я лучше сдохну.

— Хорошо, подыхай, Даррис, — сказал третий. — А у меня там семья. Помогите раненым встать.

— Что, драконник? — хмыкнул Даррис, когда Ньют взвалил полуслепого чародея на спину дракону, а сам сел позади. — У тебя тоже?

Ньют на него не обернулся.

— У меня тоже.

 

II

— Говорят, у вас тут начали убивать женщин.

Это было следующим, что он произнёс после своего имени, и теперь Альбус лучше различил его загадочный акцент.

Геллерт, если его действительно так звали, сел боком к барной стойке и закинул ногу на ногу. Он скользнул бесстыдно-откровенным взглядом по Альбусу, поправив монокль с тёмным стеклом. Как будто шрам или отсутствие глаза могли Геллерта испортить: длинноногий, одетый с иголочки, практически андрогинно красивый, если бы не острые линии широких скул и челюсти. Слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Более чем достаточно, чтобы найти за лацканом его пиджака милицейский значок.

С другой стороны, милиционеры в заведениях подобного рода не любили привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, а этот человек был создан, чтобы на него смотрели. Да и лет-то ему немного, уж точно не больше, чем Альбусу. Что, теперь офицеры засылают вместо себя людей помоложе? 

— Продолжили, — отозвался Альбус. — Не только женщин. Убивают, забирают. Иногда забирают частично. Бывает по-разному.

— Не боишься? Вдруг он не только по шлюхам и развратникам, а просто любитель красивых лиц. — Геллерт наклонился к нему и поймал за прядь волос. — Или чего-то другого, тоже красивого. 

— Это должно мне льстить? 

Альбус повёл головой, но скорее подыграл прикосновению, чем прервал: его волосы скользнули между пальцев Геллерта, и тот неторопливо опустил руку. 

Он практически не дышал с того момента, как Геллерт вошёл в «Еиналеж». С его появлением у Альбуса внутри распрямилась пружина, о существовании которой он даже не подозревал, и запустила некий дремавший биологический процесс. Теперь Альбус чувствовал себя запрограммированным конструктом: сейчас его простейшим кодом было предусмотрено сидеть на месте.

— Тебе не нужно льстить, — ответил Геллерт.

Альбус рассматривал его по частям, каждую примерял к себе, и в мыслях всё подходило ему идеально: длинные пальцы с резкими переходами к фалангам Альбус клал на свою шею, целовал чётко очерченный рот, сжимал бёдра в ладонях. Магия какая-то. Он видел человека секунды, но всё, чего хотел — закинуть ноги ему на плечи или лечь на него сверху, зажав рот, или сесть на него, быть с ним лицом к лицу. Как угодно, что угодно, лишь бы трахаться с ним до умопомрачения. 

Ведь Геллерт тоже выбрал его среди напудренных лиц с пробивающейся из-под белил щетиной, среди смазливых, расслабленных дурью мордашек и вульгарно смеющихся шлюх. Он вошёл в бар, остановился на пороге, огляделся — и устремился к Альбусу целенаправленно, словно они заранее договорились о встрече. Казалось, они действительно пообещали это друг другу когда-то давно, вне времени, в одной из нитей паутины мира. Альбусу нравилось, что подобное чувство предопределённости могло быть взаимным.

Может, вдруг подумал Альбус, внутренне вздрогнув, это он? Может, это и есть Джек? Джек-Полмолитвы. Джек-Переделанный. Джек-Потрошитель. Так хорош собой, что ему невозможно отказать. Вдруг в этом его секрет? Никакой огромной клешни, ничего жуткого, всё в точности да наоборот. Может, тонкой чёрной перчатки достаточно, чтобы скрыть биомагическую деформацию. 

Альбус поднялся на ноги, бросил на липкую стойку несколько монет. 

Если это Джек, Альбус должен уйти вместе с ним. 

Если это не Джек, Альбус всё равно с ним уйдёт.

Он не стал дожидаться ни сдачи, ни Геллерта. Тот нагнал его почти сразу, оставшись немного позади. При этом он не соблюдал дистанции — наоборот, подчёркнуто покидал бар с Альбусом вместе, как будто за ним и пришёл. Никакой двусмысленности в их уходе не было.

Квартал Выручай-Комната состоял из сети подворотен, тёмных закоулков для любых видов любви. Альбус свернул в один такой, прошёл между сваленных в кучи пивных ящиков и помоев. Под подошвами его сапог каменные плиты сделались мягче от детрита, будто набухли от спермы, слюны и блевотины, скопившихся за годы траха посетителей «Еиналеж». 

Он почувствовал прикосновение к шее сзади, обернулся, подчинившись давлению. Геллерт положил другую ладонь ему на кадык, и на мгновение Альбус подумал, что действительно нашёл Джека, и что Джек попытается его удушить. Но Геллерт переместил руку и убрал волосы с его лица, едва дотронувшись до кожи, нежно, словно между ними были чувства. 

— Как тебе нравится? — спросил он.

— Мне всё равно.

Геллерт толкнул его к стене и подхватил под бедро. 

— Как в дешёвом романе?

Вместо ответа Альбус повыше закинул ногу ему на талию. Геллерт её сбросил, с силой развернул его к себе спиной и прошептал на ухо:

— Как уличной девице?

Альбус кивнул; шершавая облицовка обожгла ему щёку. Ладонь Геллерта лежала поверх его ладони, другая фиксировала за волосы на затылке.

Ничего из этого не было прелюдией. Они соприкасались бесстрастно и сосредоточенно, как танцоры, тренирующие связки. Между ними обострялось что-то, похожее на совпадение вибраций, и они неторопливо кружили по грязной подворотне, прислушиваясь к ощущению внутреннего согласия. Они хотели друг друга и сейчас, но вне совершаемых действий. 

«Ты тоже чувствуешь это?» — думал Альбус, но ничего не спрашивал. Он повернулся и сложил руки на груди, когда Геллерт отступил.

— Может, наоборот, возьмёшь меня? 

В ответ Альбус повёл плечами:

— Можно и так. 

— Отлично. Я бы попробовал всё.

Геллерт кивнул на дорогу, ведущую прочь из подворотен. Он понял безотказный настрой Альбуса и не сомневался, что Альбус за ним пойдёт, так что не приглашал, а всего лишь задавал направление. На одной из улочек они спугнули слившуюся в объятии пару: движение прекратилось, стоны стихли. Только оборки задранной юбки белели и колыхались в темноте точно медузы на морском дне. Двое любовников всмотрелись в их силуэты и беззастенчиво продолжили, когда поняли, что опасности не было.

— А ты носишь платья? — спросил Геллерт не обернувшись.

— Могу примерить. Если не станешь распускать рук.

Геллерт рассмеялся с такой непринуждённостью, что на секунду напряжение между ними исчезло вообще. 

Они оказались на площади Большого Зала, где вовсю работал ночной рынок. Столы того, что много лет назад было трапезной, переоборудовали в витрины лавок. Запах жареного мяса, панировки и пролитого алкоголя смешивался над палатками и оседал во влажном воздухе вместе с паром от котлов, словно туман над болотом. Несколько человек вклинились между ними, когда Геллерт шагнул в толпу, но потерять из виду его было сложно. Он держался с дурашливым апломбом, как директор цирка перед публикой, вежливо, но покровительственно одновременно: отмахивался от просьб купить шаль, желал кому-то доброго вечера в ответ, походя заглядывал в котлы с разномастным варевом. Создавалось впечатление, что центр рынка смещался вслед за ним. 

Альбус хмыкнул, когда заметил, что Геллерт стянул с прилавка шпажку засахаренных фруктов, и оставил продавцу пару монет, оказавшись у ларька.

Через рынок они добрались к Вокзалу Спутанных Лестниц. Четыре ветки, названные в честь районов замка — Вороньего Когтя, Золотого Грифона, Барсучьей Топи и Змееводной — причудливо оплетали весь Хогвартс, но все встречались здесь, в его гулко работающем сердце.

У шахт бессистемно на первый взгляд сновали люди. Геллерт вышел к той, что останавливалась на Чёрноозёрной, подвинул плечом зазевавшихся горожан, чтобы подняться по ступеням выше. 

Альбус забрал у него шпажку и снял с неё виноградную ягоду.

«ЛЕСТНИЦА НА ЗМЕЕВОДНУЮ ОТБЫВАЕТ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ДЕРЖИТЕСЬ ЗА ПОРУЧНИ!» — раздалось из динамиков. С металлическим скрипом пришли в движение лебёдки и начали тянуть паром по направляющим шахты. 

— Ты вполне способен за себя заплатить, — негромко сказал Альбус, прожевав виноград. — Может, ты и с мужчинами спишь, просто потому что это незаконно?

Геллерт обернулся и перехватил его запястье. Он слизал сахар на большом пальце Альбуса одним жадным быстрым движением — зубами, губами, языком — отпустил и ответил, посмеиваясь углом рта:

— Обычно да.

В толчее никто из пассажиров этого не заметил. Альбус с трудом удержался, чтобы не отозваться, не запустить руки Геллерту в ширинку, но не стал. Ему нравилось предвкушение, нечёткое обещание чего-то, чего он раньше не испытывал никогда.

«Ну и откуда ты взялся, Геллерт? Почему сейчас? Мне совсем не до тебя», — устало подумал он и с досадой выбросил шпажку под ноги. 

До Чёрноозёрной они доехали в молчании. Через центральный выход парома перешли на среднюю из трёх её платформ. 

Геллерт снимал безликое жильё в трёхэтажном доме с видом на Чёрное Озеро. От близости воды побелка на стенах покрылась кракелюрами и пачкала мелом с краской деревянные балки на стенах. Чемодан на полу был разобран наполовину, с его краёв свисали рукава строгих рубашек нездешнего кроя и франтовские шейные платки. Заваленный бумагами письменный стол у входа. Невзрачная постель с деревянной спинкой, за которую удобно хвататься во время секса, стол и кресло, поставленные напротив кровати словно для наблюдателя. Маленький бар рядом. 

Альбус дошёл до конца комнаты. Из окна были видны искусственный бассейн озера и следы стройки; очертания ограждений и брошенных инструментов в темноте складывались в угрожающие фигуры. По приказу Эвермонда водяные и переделанные рыли от милицейского штаба к озеру канал. Поговаривали, что биомаги работали над новым монстром. «БП» больше не было, незакреплённые на бумаге слухи расползались по Хогвартсу медленно, лишившись структурированности. Остатки редакции «Пророка» в этом винили Альбуса: развалившейся группе нужен был кто-то, кого можно было поминать злобным шёпотом на редких встречах в дешёвых тавернах. 

Альбус задёрнул штору и повернулся к окну спиной. Геллерт задержался у входной двери. Он бегло проверил почту, оставленную вирмами на пороге, стянул с себя пиджак и бросил вместе с конвертами на стол, когда двинулся вглубь комнаты. Альбус наблюдал. Ему нравились финальные моменты перед близостью, когда обычные на первый взгляд действия приобретали совсем иной смысл.

— Тебе говорили, что у тебя слишком капризное лицо, чтобы так внимательно рассматривать людей? — спросил Геллерт, остановившись в полушаге от него. — Сразу хочется выполнить что угодно, лишь бы ты был доволен.

Альбус положил его ладонь себе на грудь.

— Так выполняй.

Геллерт начал расстёгивать пуговицы на его сорочке и склонился поцеловать его в шею. Альбус опустил голову к плечу, открывшись сильнее, за затылок притянул Геллерта ближе. Тот прикусил его кожу над ключицей, требовательно провёл губами к уху, царапнул ногтями по обнажённой груди — и всё сделал правильно, будто до этого прочёл прилагавшуюся к Альбусу инструкцию. Альбус крупно вздрогнул, придвинул его к себе за талию и перекинул ногу через его бедро, подавшись вперёд. Геллерт ответил тут же — двинул коленом навстречу, вобрал губами кожу под кадыком, и Альбус издал тихий низкий звук. 

— Хорошо, — прошептал Геллерт, проведя языком по его сжатым губам — Альбус скомкано выдохнул через рот. — Я думал, ты не шумишь.

Альбус поймал его за шею сзади и притянул к себе так плотно, что вжался зубами в подбородок. Свободную ладонь он положил Геллерту на ширинку, губами развёл его губы и долго, с вызовом простонал ему в рот.

— Так лучше? — тихо спросил Альбус, не отстранившись.

От неожиданности Геллерт замер, затем усмехнулся, поцеловал его легче и потянул к кровати. Альбус оседлал его бёдра, скинул с себя сорочку. Когда Геллерт распустил ленту в его волосах и провёл через них пальцами, Альбус откинул голову назад, подчинившись направившей руке. Он толкнул Геллерта в грудь, чтобы уложить на спину, и тот моментально ему подыграл, но поймал за запястье, как только Альбус взялся за пуговицы на его рубашке. Взгляд его единственного глаза сделался тёмным. За секунду жизнь в Геллерте ушла куда-то вглубь.

Они замерли, тяжело дыша. На пояснице Альбуса оставались царапины в тех местах, где ногти Геллерта вжимались в кожу: вздутые полосы, по которым позже будет приятно проводить рукой.

— Что угодно. Ты можешь делать со мной что угодно, но никогда не снимай рубашку и не проси показать глаз. Если тебя это не устраивает, уходи сейчас. Но я не думаю, что ты уйдёшь. 

— Никогда? — повторил Альбус, огладив костяшками его щёку.

Значит, что-то в нём предвещало Геллерту, что это не на одну ночь.

— Не думаю, что ты уйдёшь, — повторил Геллерт и вдруг попросил: — Не уходи.

Альбус склонился над ним, поцеловал неторопливо и глубоко — так, как собирался насаживаться на его член.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, просунул руку к пуговицам на ширинке Геллерта и произнёс, будто дал клятву наоборот: — Никогда.

***

Альбус не искал себе кого-то, чтобы делить постель, находить компромиссы и принимать вместе решения. Он не считал, что его жизнь должна быть связана с другим человеком. В последние годы он об этом вовсе не думал: Альбус испытал достаточно чувств, чтобы к ним не стремиться. Он уходил и не возвращался, даже когда хотел, — и об этом не жалел.

Из объятия Геллерта утром он выпутался по привычке, с ловкостью карманника, пойманного за руку. Альбус автоматически подобрал с пола вещи, оделся, собрал спутанные волосы в хвост и пошёл прочь.

Он брёл мимо покрытых копотью заводов Чёрнолесья, раскинувшихся на другом берегу Тёмного Озера. На фоне битумного пятна воды череда их отражений была очерчена небом, светлым и белым, как лунный путь. Альбус пересёк вспоротые стройкой участки земли, где безустанно рыли канал, вышел к Вокзалу Спутанных Лестниц, дышащему хаотичным движением пассажиров, добрался до платформы на Коготь — а потом вернулся обратно в квартиру Геллерта, разделся и лёг в постель. 

Геллерт ничего не сказал, только спрятал от солнечного света лицо в изгибе локтя. Альбус положил голову ему на грудь и одновременно с этим чётко осознал своё место в потоке мира. Казалось, ему предначертано было оказаться здесь, быть тут сейчас, вечно, на сколько их обоих хватит, — по правую руку от Геллерта. 

— Ты големист, так ведь? — позже спросил тот.

Он сидел за столом, тянул чай и разбирал вчерашнюю почту. Ненадолго он поднял взгляд на Альбуса, и тот вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Я видел, как ты шёл по той подворотне, — пояснил Геллерт. — Уверенно, будто всё вокруг — твоя броня. У таких, как ты, на лице отражено полное осознание себя в окружающем пространстве. 

— Да, — ответил Альбус, сев в кровати. — Я големист. 

— И очень хороший. Это не наблюдение. Я просто уверен, что ты непрост.

— Ты прав, — ответил Альбус, не проявив ничего похожего на высокомерие. — Ты тоже чародей, — сказал он, рассмотрев Геллерта в очередной раз, хотя сомнений не испытывал. 

— Можно сказать, учёный. 

— Можно сказать, — повторил Альбус.

— Никто не придумал профессии для того, кто изучает Призрачников.

— Сказочник?

Геллерт отложил письмо.

— Отрицаешь Шрам? — сказал он тоном, в котором было поровну любопытства и веселья.

— Я знаю, что он существует. Все знают. — Альбус пожал плечами. — Где-то за Вихревыми потоками Катотопических пятен есть трещина в мире, через которую пришли Призрачники. Но я не считаю, что от их цивилизации осталось хоть что-то, что можно изучить. Даже если бы туда можно было добраться. 

На губах Геллерта мелькнула требовательная, жадная улыбка. Тело Альбуса отозвалось на неё отзвуком того возбуждения, которое он испытал ночью. Геллерт ответил:

— Я бы отдал многое, чтобы получить знание бесконечных вероятностей.

Альбус снова окидывал его внимательным взглядом, примеряя новые детали к созданному до этого образу. Эксцентричный род занятий, расслабленная манера держаться, несколько утомлённый образ скучающего аристократа — любая деталь подходила Геллерту как одежда, пошитая на заказ: казалось, ничто не могло его испортить.

— Значит, этим ты занимаешься? Ищешь способ подобраться к Шраму?

— Меня интересуют любые изменения материи. Тешская магия, артефакты гриндилоу, вихревые потоки, действие Катотопических Пятен… Я приехал изучить поток на границе Нью-Лондона. К нему подобраться проще всего. Представь, какую силу можно получить, если направить такую энергию. 

— И зачем тебе это? 

— Может, расскажу тебе позже, — произнёс Геллерт, поднявшись с кресла. — Когда придёт время тебя отпустить.

Он подошёл к краю кровати и потянул с бёдер Альбуса простынь. Альбус откинулся назад на локтях, без смущения себя показал. Всё в Геллерте выдавало взыскательного эстета, и Альбус чувствовал, что был в его вкусе: проходил по немыслимым стандартам, как будто был создан для него. Сам Альбус никогда не питал слабости к определённому типу. Всё же его приятно кололо чувство, похожее на ощущение, с которым в реальности находишь отражения забытого сна. «Вот то, что ты всё это время хотел», — без слов говорил ему Геллерт. «Вот это — то, чего ты ждал». 

— Кто знает, — сказал Альбус. — Вдруг я не захочу уходить.

Геллерт склонился над ним и потянул за ленту в волосах так ласково, словно обращался с ребёнком. Альбус закинул ноги ему на талию.

— Захочешь. И на этот раз не вернёшься. 

— Тогда не рассказывай.

 

III

Прошло четыре дня, но замок не тронулся с места.

Любовники не соврали: тех, кто хотел его покинуть, действительно отпустили. Никто не был рад заточению, но большинство решение уйти считали безумием вроде самоубийства из упрямства. Многие боевые замки Англии, в которые можно было вернуться, заключил в себе Нурменгард. Непринявшие его люди высаживались на дикие земли, надеясь, что до заката их подберёт какое-нибудь торговое судно, курсирующее по Островам. 

— Что они этим доказали? Куда они пошли? — говорила Лита, водя пальцем по ободу кружки. — «Домой». — Она усмехнулась. — Хогвартс здесь. Министерство здесь. 

— Это не Хогвартс и не Министерство. Это всё Нурменгард.

— Ну и что теперь? Заземлиться? Осевшие жрут друг друга, Ньют. Если до этого их не сожрёт что-то пострашнее. Ты всё это видел, ты путешествовал достаточно: хватило на целую книгу. Но ты бы тоже ушёл, так ведь? Если бы не Тесей.

Ньют не ответил. Он относился к Нурменгарду так же, как к Хогвартсу, и считал, что просто сменил одну тюрьму на другую. За время своих путешествий альтернативы боевым замкам он не нашёл и в результате смирился с ощущением непринадлежности, которое оставалось с ним где бы он ни оказался. 

Он вытер пот со лба и повыше закатал рукава на взмокшей рубашке. Квартиры Фонарепляса, в которых разместили новоприбывших, находились над котельными. Нурменгард переваривал проглоченные замки, нацеживал топливо, распределял материалы, выделяя жар и смог — синтетический пот механизмов. 

Изначально система вентиляции проходила через Нурменгард насквозь и оставляла над ним подвижный как чёрный флаг след. Но замок разрастался, механическое брюхо распухало вместе с ним. Трубы от печей начали тянуть напрямик через потолки, служившие тротуарами для обитателей Фонарепляса. 

Стремящиеся к небу дымоходы напоминали бессистемно расставленные фонарные столбы разной высоты: когда котлы работали, клубы дыма из труб окутывали дымоходные зонты. Казалось, на вершинах фонарей танцевал несвет.

— Как ты думаешь, почему мы стоим? — спросила Лита.

Квартира Ньюта располагалась ближе к фасадной части Нурменгарда, и отсюда можно было разглядеть борозды, оставленные гусеницами Хогвартса на равнине. Издали они походили на рвы — глубокие шрамы войны. 

— Что у этих Любовников на уме? — продолжила она негромко.

Ньют видел нечёткое отражение её лица в мутном от сажи оконном стекле.

— Теперь-то мы точно узнаем. Поздно беспокоиться.

— Что им такого сделал Эвермонд? — не унималась Лита. — Вернуться через столько лет за самым охраняемым человеком Нью-Лондона. Может, это и была цель? Вдруг они больше никуда не поедут?

Ньют покачал головой. Он хорошо помнил внешний вид Нурменгарда, его уродливую скорлупу, источающую невероятную мощь.

— Не думаю, что они могут остановиться.

В этот момент в окно заколотила кулаками вирма.

— Письмо Ньюту Скамандеру! — прокричала она, прижав ладони к стеклу.

Лита отодвинула марлевый фильтр и подняла щеколду. Ей пришлось привстать, чтобы отворить плотно прилегающую оконную раму.

— Скамандер? — закричала вирма, вытянув вперёд шею и изогнувшись над столом, как горгулья над кровлей. — Ньют Скамандер?

— Ну не я же, — хмыкнула Лита.

Ньют получил от вирмы конверт в разводах грязных маленьких пальцев.

Письмо внутри было написано каллиграфическим чинушьим почерком, от которого Ньюту сделалось не по себе. Глядя на скрупулёзно вырисованные буквы, легко можно было представить лишённый интонаций тон отправителя.

— Что там? — спросила Лита.

— Абернети. Требует встречи. 

— Тот, что нас распределял? Когда?

— Сейчас. Он будет ждать у входа в Пёсий двор. 

Лита взяла со стола респиратор и очки.

— Я пойду с тобой, — сказала она и принялась закреплять ремни на затылке.

— Не стоит. Тебе нужно в конюшни. Я приду позже.

— Я иду с тобой, — глухо повторила Лита через фильтры.

Маска с круглыми фасеточными линзами придавала ей сходство с самкой хепри.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Ньют, который так и не научился с ней спорить. — Нам всё равно по пути.

На пляшущие фонари Ньют с Литой теперь не обращали внимания, но порывы пеплоснега до сих пор сбивали их с толку. На улице Ньют запоздало раскрыл зонт. 

Жили здесь в основном механики, привыкшие работать в котельных, и переделанные старого типа, которые ели уголь, чтобы топить в себе вживлённые печи. Вычислить растерянных новичков на улицах Фонарепляса было легко: они кашляли и пытались очищать одежду.

От накоплений золы и копоти весь квартал казался монохромным, словно вокруг убавили яркость. Фонарепляс был спроектирован по необходимости — из-за близости к котельным — и больше всего походил на район настоящего города. Здесь на тротуарах лежала брусчатка, а не спрессованная черепица крыш, и жилые дома были построены с нуля. От главной площади расходились прямые лучи улиц, зажатых между рядами однотипных закопчённых пятиэтажек. Выбивались из строгого архитектурного ансамбля только готические часовни, ведущие к платформе квартала Пёсий двор. У дверей уже образовались очереди работников, торопившихся наверх.

Перед часовней Лита остановилась. 

— Накоплю денег и перееду повыше, только чтобы не забираться по этой чёртовой лестнице.

Он рассеянно усмехнулся. 

Мысленно Ньют уже терпел на себе невозмутимо-вежливый взгляд Абернети, которого невзлюбил с того момента, как попал на распределение. Уж слишком поведение секретаря Любовников напоминало повадки министерских крючкотворцев. В чинных движениях Абернети читалось желание выслуживаться — или неумение вести себя по-человечески с людьми, оказавшимися ниже его в пищевой цепочке.

Пёсий двор практически полностью собрали из псарен и конюшен, вытянутых из других замков и перестроенных для содержания нурменгардских тварей. С улицы люди быстро попадали в подобие огромного ангара. Состоял он из причудливых лабиринтов, крытых и открытых, похожих на разной высоты ленточный фундамент. Ориентировались по табличкам с указателями: «Драконница», «Кошмары», «Пёсий двор». Здесь же располагался почтовый вирмовник. Запах стоял характерный, а какофония звуков напоминала о диких джунглях.

Ньюту тут нравилось: он давно не видел такого количества непеределанных животных.

У входа в ангар ждал Абернети. Было непонятно, морщил он нос от вони или от пренебрежения в целом. Одежда его была серой — ни копоти, ни пятнышка, — и он резко выделялся на фоне потока одетых в чёрное рабочих.

Ньют и Лита опустили маски.

— Мистер Скамандер, — кивнул Абернети и несколько секунд рассматривал Литу, прежде чем назвать по имени. — Мисс Лестрейндж. 

Память у него была под стать призванию. Не мозг, а записная книга.

— Мисс Лестрейндж… — повторил он. — Разве у вас нет неотложных дел?

Лита вскинулась и смерила Абернети пренебрежительным взглядом.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Ньют. — Увидимся позже.

Лита схватила его за локоть, но всё же не стала спорить.

— Увидимся. — Она с вызовом посмотрела на Абернети. — Расскажешь мне всё потом, Ньют.

— И какой у вас ко мне разговор? — спросил тот, когда они остались вдвоём.

— У меня никакого, мистер Скамандер. Вас ждут. Наверху.

Последнее слово было сказано многозначительным тоном, и Ньют догадался, что речь шла не только о направлении. 

Абернети провёл его через охранные посты к лифтам на верхние этажи. Новоприбывшим не полагалось подниматься в кварталы выше Рынка-на-Стенах и Лекарской Лавки, так что Ньют, несмотря на нелюбовь к механическим замкам, каждую новую платформу рассматривал во все глаза. 

На подвижной смотровой площадке они набирали высоту над садом Сирены. Покрытая ржавчиной статуя женщины возвышалась над деревьями, словно человек над макетом леса. Откуда Нурменгард её забрал?

Ньютово любопытство не укрылось от Абернети — тот самодовольно ухмыльнулся, будто удивительные вещи вокруг оказались на территории замка по его заслуге.

— Нравится?

Ньют отозвался прохладно:

— Я удивлён масштабу.

Отсюда было видно и здание Университета, по размерам не уступающего Хогвартсу, и Алхимический Квартал, испещрённый венами узких запутанных улиц. Ньют увидел башни Хогвартса в Северном Крыле. Они дополнили многоэтажное общежитие Университета, выполненное в форме подковы. Верёвки со свежестиранным бельём тянулись от направленных друг к другу окон-бойниц как парадные флажки; стёкла бесконечно отражали солнечный свет. 

Вокзал Спутанных Лестниц разобрали и переделали в лифты-платформы. 

Ньют при виде этого не испытал ни возмущения, ни обиды. Он никогда не считал Хогвартс домом. Это был всего лишь механизм.

К подножию истинного Нурменгарда их поднял ещё один лифт, к которому подобраться без сопровождения приближенных к Любовникам было невозможно: Абернети обошёл несколько голем-ловушек, кивнул троим кактам на посту, повернул увесистый ключ в замочной скважине и только после этого добрался до зарешёченной кнопки вызова. 

После долгого подъёма вдоль отвесной стены створки распахнулись перед оградой без ворот.

Абернети с абсурдным позерством вытащил из-за пазухи кармана плащ и набросил его поверх мундира.

— Не отставайте, — сказал он, накинув капюшон, и пошёл вдоль крепости.

По левую руку Ньюта оказалась серая стена замка, по правую — обрыв с пятнами кварталов внизу. Даже голова Сирены отсюда казалась не больше чем мячом. 

Не дойдя до угла, Абернети развернулся, чуть не сбил Ньюта с ног и пошёл в обратную сторону. Затем несколько раз повторил процесс, и на одном из таких поворотов обрыв исчез из виду. 

Ньюту потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять: Абернети вёл его сквозь потайные карманы пространства. Ньют сощурился, рассмотрел ткань его плаща. Что-то противоестественное чудилось ему в нитях, которые были одновременно здесь и в ту же секунду словно бы проваливались в пространстве. Паутина, подумал он, замерев. Тенета Ткача.

Он был настолько поражён, что чуть было не потерял Абернети из виду.

— Догадались, мистер Скамандер? — спросил тот, когда Ньют его нагнал.

Голос у него был уставшим, с надрывом, как будто Абернети поднимал что-то тяжёлое. Ньют заметил капли пота на его позеленевшем лице.

— Я бы не притронулся ни к чему, что имеет отношение к богу пространства. Вы вырезали нити мира. Украли у него? 

Подвижные челюсти, прыгающий замок — всё это стало возможным благодаря плащу. Неужели это обрели Любовники в Вихревом Потоке? Что ещё им удалось заполучить?

— Никто ничего не крал. Вы будете удивлены узнать, что Паук не потребовал паутину назад. Он поддерживает высшую цель. 

— Возможно, — невесело усмехнулся Ньют. — Только она не имеет ничего общего с вашим о ней представлением.

Они попали в коридор внутри замка, и Абернети дрожащими руками стянул с себя паутину мира. Выглядел он умирающим. Ньют никогда не видел, чтобы магия изгрызала кого-то так быстро.

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Скамандер, — просипел Абернети, привалившись к стене. — Скоро я приду в норму.

Ньют улыбнулся одними губами.

— Я не беспокоюсь.

— Проходите. — Абернети слабо махнул рукой на двустворчатую дверь в конце коридора. — Вас ждут.

Ньют подчинился и оказался в прямоугольном зале. 

Ряды нефов по периметру помещения, кованые люстры на потолке, голые стены, голый же пол. Здесь не было ничего, кроме камня и железа. Так выглядели соборы старого времени, где всё под нёбом сводчатых потолков было создано, чтобы напоминать посетителю о его незначительности. 

В конце этого длинного прямоугольника возвышался уродливый трон из сплавленных металлических частей. В общей массе угадывались очертания кухонных горшков, монет, мечей и украшений. Скопление несовместимых предметов, составляющих единое целое, как будто представляло сам Нурменгард в миниатюре. На троне вдвоём восседали Любовники. Один подпирал челюсть ладонью, а на его плече спиной лежал другой, свесив ноги с покатого бугристого подлокотника. 

— Ближе, — сказал первый.

— Мы хотим тебя рассмотреть, — проговорил второй.

Оба источали бесстрастное расслабленное спокойствие.

Ньют оказался на расстоянии, с которого мог изучить их лица. Он слышал истории о Любовниках десятки раз, но всё равно был поражён. Он представить не мог, что кто-то мог быть настолько прекрасен и безобразен одновременно. 

Тонкие черты их лиц были испещрены бороздами рубцов, заживших и недавно оставленных порезов. У одного из Любовников свежим шрамом была рассечена светлая бровь, у другого едва затянулась рана на скуле.

Ньют представлял их моложе, и в этом была логика: легенды запечатлели Любовников такими, какими они покинули Англию десятилетие назад. На деле они выглядели старше Ньюта, хотя ещё не возмужали до конца — словно застряли в том возрасте, когда сложно понять, ближе человек к тридцати или к двадцати. 

По левую сторону от них стояли две совсем юные девушки. Обе были красивы и различались почти карикатурно, даже мастью: у блондинки на губах играла немного удивлённая улыбка, словно она не ожидала встретить Ньюта, темноволосая улыбалась прохладно, с насмешкой человека, который всё знал заранее. Позади них, у стены, замер рыцарь в доспехе — охранник хозяев Нурменгарда. Доспех был таким внушительным, что поначалу Ньют принял сторожа за железный монумент. Рыцарь пошевелился, положив латную перчатку на клинок, и рассеял иллюзию. 

— Ньют Скамандер, — произнёс Любовник; на светлой брови его резко выделялась запёкшаяся капля крови, но он не обращал на рану внимания: подобный дискомфорт давно был для него естественным. — Мистер Абернети рассказал нам, что тебя записали в драконники.

Одна его глазница была наглухо закрыта моноклем. Плата за близость к Пятну? Старая рана? Ньют сощурился: вдруг это тоже метка? 

Он посмотрел на второго Любовника. Отметил неясный взгляд с поволокой, капризную линию чувственных губ, волосы, струящиеся по плечам. Если в том, первом, ощущалось что-то резкое, какой-то глубинный надрыв, то образу этого не подходили ни нож, ни кровь, ни жестокость. 

Сложно было представить его таким, каким он становился наедине со своим возлюбленным, когда кромсал его кожу лезвием и давал уродовать свою. Образ в голове Ньюта вышел нелепым: словно кто-то взял картину безразличного божества и опошлил её, ради шутки дорисовав разные предметы. 

— В Нурменгарде есть твои книги, — сказал тот, откинув затылок Любовнику на плечо. 

— В том числе книга, которую ты написал после путешествия рядом с Вихревым Потоком.

— Нам известно, что ты не драконник.

Они не заканчивали друг за другом предложений, а продолжали целые фразы. Ощущение создавалось, что говорил один человек. Голоса у них были негромкими и певучими, неподготовленного слушателя их интонации гипнотизировали. Ньют всё же различил в них усталость и лучше присмотрелся к расслабленным позам Любовников.

Вот почему замок стоит, подумал он вдруг и чуть не вздрогнул от озарения. С даром Ткача или без — не так-то просто перенести такую громадину на другой континент, а затем двигать челюстями замка. 

Любовники восстанавливали силы перед новым прыжком. Неприспособленного к магии Абернети едва не убила короткая прогулка к Нурменгарду. Любовники же пользовались пространственной магией на ином уровне, но даже им приходилось за неё платить.

Почему они не ехали механически, Ньют не понимал, и это его тревожило.

— Ну, биомаг, — поторопила одна из девушек, вскинув бровь. — Ответишь?

— Не стоит, Винда. — Любовник едва повёл светловолосой головой, но этого было достаточно, чтобы с девушки сошла вся спесь.

— Мы его не виним, — подхватил второй и продолжил, лениво покачав ногой в высоком сапоге: — Он может внести свой вклад.

— Вам интересны животные? — спросил Ньют.

Любовники поменяли положение на троне. Сделали они это как единый организм: перетекли из одной позы в другую с медлительностью растений под изменчивым солнцем. Теперь оба они сидели лицом к Ньюту, переплетя ноги и пальцы рук. Их беззастенчивое стремление друг к другу смущало, а повадки скучающих детей граничили с аристократическим изяществом.

— Винда — големистка, — сказал рыжеволосый Любовник вместо ответа. — Очень хороший, а, как известно, чем лучше големист, тем невыносимее характер.

Ньют скользнул взглядом по девушке. Значит, вот одна из тех, кто создаёт бестелесных световых чудищ. Неужели невероятный голем из тьмы — тоже её работа? 

Он не стал спрашивать, посчитав это бесполезным. 

— Не думаю, что вы говорите мне это просто так. 

Одноглазый кивнул.

— Мы знакомим тебя с командой. 

— Рассчитываем, что ты согласишься стать её частью.

— Меня устраивают драконницы.

— Ты учёный, Ньют Скамандер. 

— Работа среди учёных тебя устроит больше. 

Ньют молчал. Он не был уверен, начнут ли его заставлять, если он откажется. Для него Любовники и их планы оставались такими же непредсказуемыми, как логика Ткача.

— _Назови свою цену, дорогуша, говори всё. За что ты согласишься?_ — вдруг зашептала блондинка, не размыкая рта. 

Лицо у неё оставалось отрешённо-сосредоточенным, словно у ребёнка, который не понимал, что совершает жестокость.

Ньют выдал залпом, даже не успев обдумать ответ:

— За-лучших-лекарей-для-брата. Квартиру-наверху-и-не-только-для-себя. Я-хочу-свободы, — под конец вырвалось у него, и Ньют сам себе поразился.

— Куини, — с намеренным опозданием прервал шептальщицу Любовник. — Мы хотели выяснить всё диалогом. — Он закинул ногу на ногу и плавно покачал мыском сапога. 

— В любом случае, ты получишь, что хочешь. 

— Мы никого не принуждаем. 

— Ты можешь уйти в любой момент.

— Вы излечите моего брата? — глухо спросил Ньют и бросил на Винду тяжёлый взгляд. — Тесей. Тесей Скамандер. Земляной голем раздробил ему кости. Я… — Ньют скомкано выдохнул. — Я думаю, он умирает.

Големистка стояла с видом, будто не имела к проблеме прямого отношения. Всё так, убеждал себя Ньют, это была война, она не выбирала, кому жить, а кому погибать. И всё же он чувствовал неприязнь к её безразличной грубой силе.

— Мы можем поставить на ноги даже мертвеца, — со смешком сказала Винда: что-то в собственных словах её повеселило. — Мистер Абернети подберёт для вас жильё.

— Что я должен буду делать?

— Для начала — не задавать вопросов.

Ньют мрачно ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Любовников.

— Я уже согласился на подобное однажды и закончил, переделывая животных в уродов. 

— Мы выступаем за возвращение к природе, — быстро отозвался одноглазый Любовник. — Никаких переделок. 

— Ничего противоестественного, — продолжил второй. — Всё, что мы делаем — ради общего блага.

Они прекрасно понимали, что выбора у Ньюта не было, и он не видел смысла продолжать фарс. Верил он им или нет, но от его согласия зависела жизнь Тесея.

— Я бы хотел попросить ещё кое-что… — сказал Ньют после паузы.

Любовники снисходительно кивнули, чтобы он продолжал.

— Одного мага из Хогвартса сильно ранило в бою. Ему тоже нужна более концентрированная помощь. 

— Хорошо. Имя?

— Элфиас Дож.

Один из Любовников вдруг встрепенулся, наклонился вперёд. На его лице появилось пограничное между злобой и обидой выражение, и это была на удивление обычная человеческая эмоция. Своей простотой живая реакция Любовника выбивалась из плавучего ритма, в котором двое обычно взаимодействовали.

Другой тут же склонил к нему голову, зарылся рукой в его волосы у виска и что-то заговорил.

«Тише…» — уловил Ньют обрывки слов, которые звучали откровенно, словно лихорадочный шёпот во время секса: «Тише, да, вот так, вот так» — «Мы» — «Вместе» — «Одно» — «Да, да». Любовник потянулся навстречу шепчущим губам в движении, похожем на поцелуй, и начал отвечать такими же рваными едва слышными фразами. Их руки и ноги соприкасались, смешивались волосы и голоса. Было в их созависимости что-то болезненное, неподвластное пониманию стороннего человека. 

Ньют отвёл глаза. 

«Ради общего блага», — говорили Любовники, но им было ведомо единение лишь друг с другом.

IV

Альбуса не интересовало, как долго они были вместе. Один раз, почти в самом начале, его разбудило прикосновение Геллерта, и он проснулся с ощущением, что так было всегда. Полусимбиотические процессы близких отношений, которые раньше вызывали в нём отторжение, вдруг стали естественны и больше не приносили дискомфорт. 

Альбус ничего не списывал на слепящее влияние страсти. Страсть была спонтанна, а с Геллертом он постоянно чувствовал смутную предопределённость, напоминающую ощущение дежа вю. 

Они сидели за столом, вытянув друг к другу ноги. Геллерт устроил локоть на спинке стула, а пальцами другой руки постукивал по столешнице в ожидании завтрака. Его волосы были спутаны там, где утром Альбус сжимал их в кулаке, под воротником рубашки скрывалась отметина от зубов и губ.

Альбусу нравилось наблюдать за ним сквозь призму интимной близости. Знать, что никто вокруг не подозревал о том, каким Геллерт был на самом деле.

В ответ на пристальный взгляд Геллерт дотронулся до лодыжки Альбуса голенищем сапога, словно дал понять, что не оставил незамеченным внимание.

— Решил, на чём отправишься? — спросил Альбус.

— На «Мотыльке». Он встанет в Астрономической Башне в суккоту, после дозаправки пойдёт на юг. 

— Послезавтра? — Альбус протянул к нему руку, но осёкся и уронил ладонь на стол. — Так быстро.

— Курс «Мотылька» проложен ближе всего к Вихревому потоку. Был ещё «Высокомерие», но его капитан отказался вставать в Хогвартсе. Ваш мэр опять поднял цены на топливо.

— Я слышал.

Геллерт пренебрежительно вскинул бровь.

— На что идут эти деньги?

— Перевооружение. В основном переделки.

— Очаровательно. — Геллерт дёрнул скулой, и впервые Альбус почувствовал исходившее от него неодобрение, неприятный признак дисгармонии между ними. — И ты на него работаешь.

— Милиция — не те люди, которым можно сказать «нет». 

Альбус не стал говорить, что каждый день просыпался с тошнотворным ощущением, что изгваздался в грязи. В последнее время его совесть спала крепче, оглушённая желанием, усмирённая жарким шёпотом и бесстыдными объятиями. Альбус выживал благодаря големетрии и забывал об этом с помощью Геллерта.

— Сколько тебя не будет?

— Я возьму образцы и вернусь на «Красном Посланнике». — Геллерт повёл плечом и сказал навскидку: — До синьдня, если «Посланник» задержится. Не собираюсь там надолго оставаться. 

Два дня на дикой земле среди беспределов, кочевников-людоедов и тварей, деформированных Вихревым Потоком. Альбус скривил губы. 

— Дождись меня. Отложи. Я закончу голем-ловушки и поеду с тобой. Я не успею быстрее. 

— Не стоит — я уже нанял пару кактов. 

— Геллерт.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться и не хочу тебя туда тащить.

— Я знаю.

Что-то обдумав, Геллерт резко подался вперёд и накрыл его ладонь своей. 

— Скажи мне, Альбус, — сказал он тихо, сжав пальцы; солнечный свет преломлялся в стекле его монокля, превращая глазницу в светло-серый диск. — Если что-то пойдёт не так — если Поток меня изуродует, — ты всё ещё будешь меня хотеть? Или найдёшь себе лучше? 

Альбус нахмурился.

— Что за глупость. 

— Не так просто тебе соответствовать.

Наклонившись к нему через стол, Альбус спокойно проговорил:

— Продолжай целовать меня, как целуешь, смотреть на меня, как будто больше никого не существует, шепчи мне «ещё», когда я ласкаю тебя, — и я буду с тобой, даже если ты превратишься в самца хепри.

— Огромного жука? — Геллерт скривился. — Альбус…

Настроения шутить у Альбуса не было, и он мотнул головой.

— Мне всё равно, какие шрамы ты прячешь от меня под рубашкой, Геллерт. В них проблема, так ведь? — Геллерт не стал отрицать, и Альбус безразлично двинул пальцами. — Пусть там будут хоть рубцы струподелов. Хоть ожоги после плевка рукохвата. У всех есть шрамы. Зачастую уродливы те, которых не видно вовсе.

Поджав угол рта, Геллерт выслушал молча. Альбуса кололо такое неверие: несмотря на то, что големетрия научила его воспринимать окружение целиком, рядом с Геллертом у него всегда включалось тоннельное зрение. Альбус чувствовал себя приятно дезориентированным и очарованным до головокружения, но ничто из этого не имело привязки исключительно к внешности. Впервые он пожалел, что был красив: похоже, Геллерта это лишало покоя.

Он хотел бы увидеть себя таким, каким его видел Геллерт. Узнать, о чём тот думает, когда смотрит без улыбки, серьёзно и мрачно, прежде чем Альбуса поцеловать.

Их отвлекла хозяйка, шумно поставив миску с салатом в центр стола. Женщина посмотрела на их сомкнутые ладони, затем на напряжённые лица, отметив то самое нетерпеливое и внимательное выражение, которое бывает только у ненасытившихся друг другом любовников. Геллерт не убрал руки. Вскинув голову, он изломил губы в усмешке и всем своим видом продемонстрировал, что местные законы считал недалёкой шуткой. 

— Обжимайтесь, пока можете, — сквозь зубы проговорила женщина. — Радуетесь, что живы остались? В следующий раз он вас достанет. 

— Что? — вздрогнув, прошептал Альбус.

Женщина ядовито улыбнулась криво накрашенным ртом.

— Не слышали ещё? — спросила она, взмахнув рукой: и повышенный тон, и сам жест были направлены на привлечение зрителей; посетители быстро отреагировали на него выжидательной тишиной. — Джек ночью покромсал ещё одного ублюдка. Уж он-то подчистит улицы от таких, как вы, шлюх и мужедевок. 

Даже Геллерт, несмотря на бунтарский характер, не хотел лишнего внимания и поднялся из-за стола. Альбус не мог пошевелиться. Он сидел, прикрыв лицо ладонью, и не чувствовал ног. Он вдруг испытал ненависть к себе — за Геллерта, за свою к нему слабость, от которой не мог отказаться. Стоило тому пальцем поманить, и Альбус с готовностью отвернулся от своих обязательств, будто только этого и ждал. Словно всё, что произошло до, было лишь наброском настоящей жизни, которая началась в момент их встречи. 

Ночь, когда Джек-Полмолитвы вышел на охоту, Альбус провёл в безопасности, в покое, в ощущении ровного беспримесного счастья, которого не имел права знать. 

Он словно со стороны наблюдал, как Геллерт тащил его прочь, схватив за предплечье. Альбус автоматически прошёл загруженную главную улицу. Земля крупно содрогалась у него под ногами от толчков бурильных установок, размещённых под водой. Человеческие голоса, ругань и хохот — казалось, все звуки и вибрации тянулись к нему из-под глади Чёрного озера. Альбус ступал, не пропуская их сквозь себя.

Геллерт свернул на улицу, ведущую в сторону его квартиры — обобщённый шум города остался у них за спиной, как будто натолкнулся на невидимую стену. 

Развернувшись, Геллерт положил руки Альбусу на плечи. Альбус прикрыл глаза.

— Это должен был быть я, — произнёс он в ответ на безмолвный вопрос. — Он должен был найти меня.

— Почему?

— Он забрал мою сестру.

***

Альбус опустился в кресло. Геллерт придвинул ближе стул от письменного стола, поставил на стол два стакана и разлил по ним спиртное. Всё это время Альбус молчал, словно ждал, когда для него подготовят декорации. 

— Он забрал её одной из первых, — сказал он, когда Геллерт сел напротив. — Третьей. Может быть, четвёртой. Ещё никто не привык к смертям. Никто не знал о существовании Джека, но уже тогда заговорили о том, что убийца один и тот же. Убивал он не по системе, как сейчас. Тогда у него было одно правило: охотиться на своей территории. 

— Мы жили в Насыпном Нагорье. Лет десять назад это был небольшой замок. Потом его слили с Хогвартсом, сделали частью Вороньего Когтя. От дома до Выручай-Комнаты можно было пройти за несколько минут: спуститься через Нагорский парк, потом по лестнице, попетлять по закоулкам — и ты на месте. Мама водила Ариану гулять в этот парк. Они обе задыхались здесь. — Альбус продолжил после короткой паузы. — Так всё и случилось. Вечером они пошли на прогулку и не вернулись. Маму нашли. Ариану — нет.

Геллерт нахмурился.

— Значит, говоря, что Джек-Полмолитвы забрал у тебя сестру, ты именно это имеешь в виду? Сколько времени прошло?

— Почти шесть лет, — помедлив, ответил Альбус и тут же продолжил: — Я знаю, что она жива. Я пытался связаться с ней через коммуникатрикс.

— Пытался?

— Она отказалась соединить. Сказала, что ни за какие деньги не пустит в себя такое. Думаю, он пытает её. Не знаю, зачем. Коммуникатрикс не станет проводником сильной физической боли. Теперь я просто прихожу к ней убедиться, что Ариана ещё дышит.

— А если коммуникатрикс — шарлатанка? — спросил Геллерт, наклонившись к нему, и взял за руку.

Несмотря на нежное утешение, он не обращался с Альбусом как с заблуждающимся душевнобольным. Геллерт задавал наводящие вопросы, чтобы двигать рассказ вперёд, а не ставить под сомнение, и Альбус был благодарен ему за безусловное принятие. С Геллертом одиночество, точившее Альбуса годами, наконец перестало быть нормой.

— Умма Бальсум не шарлатанка, а друг семьи. — Альбус рассматривал их сомкнутые в замок пальцы у себя на колене. — Мы жили с ней по соседству в Нагорье. Я виделся через неё с отцом, когда он был жив. — Альбус не стал выдерживать паузы и сразу принялся объяснять: — Он винил во всём правительство: на Нагорских всем было плевать так же, как и на сброд Выручай-Комнаты. Никто не искал убийцу. Отец рвал и метал. Бросил работу, пришёл в «Буйный Пророк». Ты знаешь, что это?

Геллерт отрицательно качнул головой.

— Левая газета, которую издавали из-под полы. С приходом отца она стала ещё радикальнее. Он быстро сместил редактора, а потом всех нас в это втянул: меня и моего брата Аберфорта, даже моего друга. Отец винил во всём мэра и сосредоточил работу газеты на этом.

— Не вижу связи.

— Считал, кто-то мстит Эвермонду за переделанных, — ответил Альбус. — За первые исправительные фабрики. 

— Убивая обычных людей?

— Женщина в кафе сегодня может стать исключением, Геллерт. Многие люди не чувствуют себя в безопасности. Заставь третий класс бояться чего-то больше власти — весь замок окажется у тебя в кармане. Не давай рабочим трахаться — они на стены полезут от злости. — Альбус вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Эвермонд не зря роет через Змееводную канал. Говорят, на этот раз у него в планах Гигантский Кальмар. Эвермонду нужны ресурсы, а Нью-Лондон выжат до предела. Видимо, он планирует идти на кого-то войной. Переделанных стало больше. Потом во время затишья впервые заговорили о Джеке. Джеке-Спасителе. Джеке-Революционере. Но теперь Джек-Потрошитель снова показал себя.

— Рабочий класс для обоих просто посредник, способ достижения цели, — подытожил Геллерт. — Он рассчитывает, что люди пойдут не за ублюдком-Джеком, а против ублюдка-мэра. Это невозможно.

— Согласен. Но, видимо, такова идея.

— Что случилось с твоим отцом?

— Облава на «БП». Я участвовал в боях големов: ушёл за пару часов до того, как милиция их забрала, отца и Аберфорта. Оба не пережили переделку — они ведь оказались чуть ли не в первом десятке приговорённых. Хирурги не знали, что делают. Мне даже не дали их похоронить. 

Пальцы Геллерта сжались сильнее. Он скривил губы.

— Поверь мне. Лучше так.

Альбус не стал спорить. Он и сам не хотел видеть их изуродованных неприжившейся магией тел.

— Вот насколько Эвермонд не хочет, чтобы люди связывали его с деятельностью Джека-Полмолитвы, — сказал он и, скрипнув зубами, произнёс тише: — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь кто-то переделает его. Пришьёт ему пару детских рук на лицо или жабры на шею. 

Геллерт странно на него посмотрел, но ничего не сказал.

— Откуда стало известно его имя? — чуть позже спросил он. — Джека?

— Его выяснили не так давно. Одна женщина была ещё жива, когда её нашли. Она сказала, что видела огромного переделанного с клешнёй вместо руки. Джека-Полмолитвы, флибустьера трущоб. Раньше его считали местным героем. Оказалось, он безумец. Кромсает людей, чтобы добраться до правительства. 

Альбус откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Я должен его найти, Геллерт. Я обязан, пока он не пропал ещё на шесть лет, — сказал он, потерев пальцами виски. — Какой-то переделанный садист где-то — зачем-то — держит мою сестру, а я сижу здесь.

На лице Геллерта отразилась сложная эмоция: что-то среднее между жалостью, болью и ласковой печалью. С таким выражением он рывком поднялся с места, и на мгновение Альбус испугался, что Геллерт уйдёт. Но тот сделал шаг вперёд, встал между его колен. Альбус кожей почувствовал тепло его протянутой ладони и, не открыв глаз, уткнулся в неё лбом. Геллерт присел перед ним, придержал за талию.

— Мы найдём его, — сказал он, поцеловав через ткань брюк его колено, и положил голову на бедро Альбуса.

Геллерт с такой лёгкостью утешал его своим присутствием. Теперь оно казалось необходимым, и сложно было поверить, что долгое время Альбус справлялся сам по себе.

— Я вернусь, — негромко обещал Геллерт; Альбус машинально перебирал его волосы, словно шерсть на кошачьем загривке, — и мы его найдём. 

V

 

Ньюту велели ждать указаний, но до следующей пяльницы никаких распоряжений он так и не получил.

Он не терзался любопытством, считая, что сшитый мозг Любовников нельзя было постичь. Коснулся их Вихревой Поток когда-то или нет, но сами они производили Катотопический эффект: рядом с Любовниками всё было не тем, чем казалось. 

Зато приземлённые обещания, в которых не было двойного дна, правители Нурменгарда выполняли беспрекословно. 

Абернети переселил Ньюта и Литу в квартал Сирены. Теперь они жили по соседству в многоэтажном доме, переоборудованном из нескольких переделанных гостиниц. Оттуда открывался вид на сады размером с лес. Ньют выходил на балкон и долго рассматривал монструозного размера фигуру женщины, распростёршей руки, словно в танце. С такого расстояния он видел, что она состояла из деформированных листов железа каждый размером с корабельную палубу. Одна кисть была явно припаяна позже и отличалась по цвету от остального металла.

Он научился ориентироваться в переплетениях верёвочных мостов над Рынком-на-Стенах, в бессистемном на первый взгляд движении подъёмных платформ и лифтов между этажами Нурменгарда; разобрался, в какие лавки за чем ходить. 

Ньют с Литой с готовностью привыкли к тому, что к переделанным здесь относились как к обычным людям. Возможно, где-то в Нурменгарде осталась ненависть к уродам, но её подавлял страх перед Любовниками.

Лита всё ещё работала в драконницах и была вполне этим довольна. Она могла бы быть счастлива в настоящем, если бы неизвестность будущего не давила на неё тяжким грузом. Лита плохо умела отпускать ситуацию.

И её, и Нюта одинаково радовало одно: Тесею становилось лучше. К нему приставили колдомедика и выделили отдельную палату. Брат всё ещё был слаб, исцеление его занимало время, но он чаще приходил в себя и даже пытался что-то говорить. Ньют навещал его раз в день. После заходил к Элфиасу Дожу, подвешенному над койкой колдочарами: чего-то вроде невесомой паучьей сети или гамака из мягких лент. Ньют поразился, когда узнал, что колдомедикам удалось восстановить один его глаз. Зрение возвращалось к Элфиасу медленно, язвы на коже до сих пор приносили страдание, но он был полон робкой надежды на выздоровление. Ньют знал точно, что и это обещание Любовники выполнят без труда.

— Так значит, ты говорил с ними?

Ньют с неохотой кивнул. 

— Поразительно. — Элфиас покачал головой. — Кто бы мог подумать, что всё так обернётся. — Ньют отвечать не захотел, и Элфиас продолжил: — Я всё понимаю, Ньют, я догадался. — Он качнул рукой, подвешенной на сетях, отчего по всей паутине вокруг него прошла рябь. — Этим всем я обязан тебе. Уж не знаю, что ты им пообещал.

— О, я тоже, — пробормотал Ньют себе под нос. 

— Я хотел сказать… Наверное, раз Хогвартса больше нет, то можно — хоть ты и милиционер, — сбивчиво проговорил Элфиас, отведя взгляд. — Я был редактором «БП» в последние годы. Причём паршивым, Ньют, таким дрянным. Если бы я работал лучше, Эвермонд давно бы получил своё — ты не представляешь, что он делал... — Он вздохнул. — И я подумал… Когда встану на ноги, может, получится снова… Я и печатный станок соберу, мне не впервой...

Он совсем замялся и умолк. 

Ньют не был поражён — скорее, всё для него встало на свои места. «БП» в последние годы был под стать редактору: таким же бесхребетным. Читал Ньют только сводку свежих новостей, неотфильтрованных властями, но революционный дух из газеты исчез полностью. Откровение Элфиаса всё же тронуло его, и Ньют не стал говорить плохого.

— Возродить «Буйный Пророк»? Хорошая идея. 

— Спасибо тебе. За всё. Ты ведь мне дважды жизнь спас.

«Я рад, что сумел помочь», — хотел было ответить Ньют, но издал лишь булькающие прерывчивые звуки.

Ньют слышал о звуковой недостаточности, единственном феномене, сопровождающем Нурменгард во время прыжков сквозь материю. «Лучше уж потерять пару слов, чем костей», — говорили местные. 

Звуковые волны потекли сквозь пространство, пунктирно, а не по прямой, и буквы посыпались из предложения как бисер с разорванного монисто: какие-то остались в Англии, другие затерялись в карманах мира, а невнятный остаток перенёсся следом за Нурменгардом.

Раздался оглушительный треск, словно у самого уха разрывали плотную ткань. Замок шумно осел на новой земле. 

Покивав Элфиасу вместо прощания, Ньют попятился к двери и вылетел из госпиталя. Под ногами его высыхала кровь пространства. На мостах, лестницах и площадках открытых лифтов собирались люди, желающие забраться повыше. Кто-то торопился домой, чтобы поглазеть из окон. Ньют вместе с толпой поднялся на смотровую платформу и привстал на мыски ботинок.

Повсюду, куда ни посмотри, лежала пена леса. Небо было высоким, облака чистыми и бледными, словно разбавленными молоком. Появление каменного гиганта спугнуло животных. Вокруг стояла неприятная тишина. Сухой треск коры и веток, сломившихся под весом замка, напоминал бесконечный стрёкот хитиновых крыльев. 

Поднялся сильный ветер и колыхнул деревья; Нурменгард возвышался над качающимися кронами как скала над беспокойным морем. Почти сразу он взревел, выбросив в воздух кляксы дыма с копотью, завибрировал и двинулся вперёд. 

Никто не задумывался, куда шёл замок.

***

На этот раз Абернети привёл его в небольшой кабинет. Из мебели здесь были лишь деревянный стол от стены до стены и несколько стульев. 

Любовники собрание не посетили. Они предпочитали недостижимость соучастию, а своим редким присутствием только усиливали эффект божественного вмешательства. А может, думал Ньют, в их затворничестве и вовсе не было никакого расчёта и затворничество играло на их образ случайно. Вряд ли двое нуждались в ком-то ещё.

Над разостланной на столешнице картой как полководцы склонились люди. Ньют узнал Куини и Винду, но остальных — женщину с аскетичным лицом и нескольких мужчин, один из которых был переделанным, — увидел сегодня впервые. Был среди них и хмурый какт, больше походивший на головореза, чем на учёного. С его пояса шириной в человеческое бедро свисала кобура револьвера, а колючки на зелёной толстой коже сами по себе были оружием.

Группа людей о чём-то спорила, когда Ньют вошёл, и на него не обратили особого внимания.

— Если идти восточнее, всё равно можно попасть в дымный камень, — протестовал переделанный мужчина, закидывая себе в рот уголь. — А рядом сильный Вихревой Поток, угодим в него и даже не заметим.

Судя по набору картографа, он имел отношение к перемещению Нурменгарда.

— А так мы теряем день пути, — возразил какт. — Думаете, на западе нас ничего не замедлит? Там же урсии, куча других тварей.

— Зато мы не потеряем замок, Гриммсон, — ответила Винда. Даже во время шумной перепалки она вела себя со снисходительным высокомерием. — Не хватало только окаменеть с тобой по соседству. Лучше будем проезжать ещё после заката. — Она обратилась к переделанному. — Сколько получится?

— Не больше часа. Не стоит рисковать в темноте.

Какт цокнул языком.

— Лучше тогда не рисковать вообще. Час этот ничего не меняет.

Все умолкли — каждому что-то поочерёдно сообщила Куини. Она обратилась и к Ньюту:

— _Винда права. Лучше задержимся_.

— У тебя всегда Винда права, — усмехнулся Гриммсон. — Я твой шепоток за голос не считаю. 

Он вдруг всхрапнул, скривился и согнулся пополам, скрипнув колючками друг о друга. Ньют перевёл взгляд на шептальщицу — та недовольно смотрела на какта, с неуместным очарованием упирая кулаки в бёдра.

— Винда права, — просипел какт сквозь зубы. — Я не прав.

— Куини, отпусти его, — попросила Винда, но довольной усмешки скрывать не стала. — Он всё понял.

Гриммсон с трудом разогнулся. На мгновение Ньюту показалось, что он кинется на шептальщицу с кулаками, но какт не был глуп. Он сплюнул на пол и процедил:

— Значит, так мы будем все вопросы решать? 

— Решай свои вопросы, Гриммсон, — отозвалась Винда. — Все бойцы готовы?

— Я сказал, что соберу вам людей, и я собрал вам людей. 

— Зачем нам бойцы? — вмешался Ньют.

Все наконец повернулись к нему.

— Мистер Скамандер, — поприветствовала Винда без радушия. — Знакомьтесь с остальной группой. — Она кивнула на переделанного. — МакДафф наш штурман, прокладывает путь через лес. Нагель занимался его переделкой, но на этот раз всё было по обоюдному согласию. 

— _Нагель исправился, Любовники дали ему второй шанс, дорогуша_ , — покивала Куини.

Кто в своём уме согласится на печь вместо желудка, хотел спросить Ньют, но промолчал. Их вели куда-то молодые неопытные безумцы один больнее другого, и никакие вопросы не вернули бы им здравомыслия.

— Лучше Нагеля у нас хирурга нет, — закончила Винда и махнула рукой на другого мужчину. — Команда учёных: Кролл големист, нас обоих учил Любовник, — не без гордости добавила она. — Кэрроу и Краффт элементалисты, призывают огненных ягов. Все мы прекрасно знаем, что такое взаимодействовать с изменяемым пространством.

Так голем из темноты был созданием Любовника? Ньют дёрнул скулой. Насколько эти двое сильны?

Винда с подчёркнутым безразличием кивнула на какта:

— Гриммсон — наша грубая сила, он собирает для похода вооружённую команду. Вроде бы ваша подруга Лестрейндж тоже согласилась участвовать. 

Несколько секунд Ньют глупо смотрел на людей вокруг, затем перевёл глаза на карту, прочёл легенду и наконец понял, что происходит. Любовники перенеслись в Имперские леса. На полотне красными крестами были отмечены Пятна и циркулем очерчены зоны влияния Вихревых Потоков. Между ними, огибая смертоносные ловушки, тянулась неровная линия, словно нарисованная дрожащей рукой. Начиналась она с места, где приземлился Нурменгард: одним прыжком он оставил позади непроходимый участок леса, наглухо перекрытый Вихревыми Потоками.

— Шрам, — рассеянно прочёл Ньют и посчитал нелепым даже оттенок, с которым произнёс это слово: раньше Шрам никогда не был местом, он был просто феноменом. — Вы идёте к разлому.

Неосознанно для себя он ждал, что кто-то удивится или запаникует, но люди смотрели в ответ равнодушно. Ничего нового они не услышали. 

Поэтому они не прыгнули сразу к цели: вблизи Шрама, опутанного вредоносными Вихревыми Потоками, окружение менялось ежесекундно. Любовники не знали, как выглядело нужное место. Они переместились максимально близко и теперь использовали топливо завоёванных в один присест замков, чтобы гнать Нурменгард к цели сквозь непроходимые земли.

Ньют оторопело развёл руками. 

— Зачем? — спросил он с неожиданным для себя смирением.

— Чтобы мы сделали нашу работу, мистер Скамандер.

— Люди знают? — Никто не ответил, и Ньют нервно усмехнулся. — У вас тут целый город. Сотни жителей, которых вы ведёте на смерть.

— Мы проедем, сколько будет уместно, а потом остановим замок и высадимся, чтобы идти пешком, — ответил МакДафф; зубы у него были чёрными от угля — печь и незаметные глазу переделки позволяли ему оставаться в механических отсеках постоянно. — Нурменгард к Шраму вплотную приближаться не будет. 

— Мы уже находимся в аномалии. Скольких мы потеряем до… — начал было Ньют, но запоздало опомнился: — Лита Лестрейндж? Лита на это согласилась? 

— Скамандер, — оборвал Гриммсон. — Нет времени на душевные страдания. Правда, — он криво ухмыльнулся, посмотрев на Винду, — теперь у нас появился лишний день.

Винда показательно проигнорировала его шпильку и обратилась ко Ньюту:

— Займитесь делом. Нагель всё объяснит.

Молодой тёмнокожий мужчина вышел из-за стола, взял Ньюта за локоть и отвёл в сторону, подальше от шумевших людей. Это было прикосновение хитреца и политикана, призванное создать иллюзию, будто Нагель ни к кому больше так доверительно не притрагивался и своих идей никому не выдавал. Ньют поспешно вывернул руку из по-врачебному хватких пальцев. Нагель сделал вид, что не заметил неприязни.

— Я читал вашу работу, мистер Скамандер. Я ваш огромный поклонник. Потрясающая увлечённость, невероятные идеи и иллюстрации.

Говорил он так, словно они вели приятную беседу на научной конференции, и вся его напускная интеллигентность лишь подчёркивала дикость ситуации. Ньют кивнул не глядя на него: комплимент от Нагеля был ему противен так же, как напутствие палача вызывало отвращение у висельника.

— Думаю, вы знаете, почему вы здесь, мистер Скамандер. 

— Вы надеетесь получить знания рядом со Шрамом. Любовники хотят подобраться к нему? Использовать бесконечные вероятности? Зачем?

— Как и вы, мы изучали изменения материи рядом с различными аномалиями и пришли к выводу: чем ближе к Шраму окажется предмет или существо, тем проще будет творить изменения.

— Это не закономерность, — с раздражением прервал Ньют, у которого фанатичность в голосе Нагеля вызвала отвращение. — Это именно то, что энергия Шрама делает: искажает физику пространства, меняет структуры тел. Это лаз или дыра из глубины мира… или Джаббер знает что ещё. Призрачники пришли сюда через него. Призрачники, — повторил он исступлённо, как будто хотел одним словом дать оценку решению Любовников. — Что хорошего вы ждёте от Шрама? 

Нагель ослепительно улыбнулся. Зубы у него были крупными и ровными, как у кочевника-мясоеда.

— Искажает ли? На краю Вихревого Потока Любовникам удалось получить удивительные предметы из, говоря откровенно, полного хлама. 

— Это удача, и даже она имеет последствия. — Ньют поморщился, вспомнив искажённое страданием лицо Абернети. — Нет никакой гарантии, что это везение повторится вновь. Шрам и Вихревой поток — разные вещи, и вы прекрасно об этом знаете.

— Нам не нужно повторение, мистер Скамандер. Нам всего лишь нужно направить энергию Шрама в свою пользу, как до этого Любовники поступили с энергией Вихревого Потока. Вывести формулу, если хотите. 

— Ради чего? — глухо переспросил Ньют, почувствовав, что волосы на загривке поднялись дыбом. — Из любопытства?

Нагель оскалился ещё более широкой, абсолютно неадекватной улыбкой оторванного от реальности психопата, но ничего не сказал.

 

VI

Время до синьдня Альбус проводил за работой и в поисках Джека-Полмолитвы, собирал големов до вечера и бродил среди шлюх до утра. 

 

Он с безразличием позволял лапать себя в подворотнях и вырывался в последний момент, надеясь, что на этот раз успел привлечь нужное внимание. Иногда не обходилось без драк. Его кожа была покрыта синяками, до тошноты измарана чужой слюной. Альбус долго лежал в ванне, безразлично рассматривая следы пальцев на своих запястьях. 

 

Ещё он скучал. Он испытывал фоновую тревогу и плохо контролировал страх от того, что Геллерт мог не вернуться. В его отсутствие к Альбусу вернулось саднящее чувство одиночества. 

 

Он пользовался запасным ключом Геллерта и иногда приходил в его пустующую квартиру, лежал на его подушке как верный пёс в ожидании хозяина. 

 

Утром в синьдень он сорвался в Астрономическую башню — место дозаправки пилотов и заработка уличных торговцев, тавернщиков, шлюх — и с ужасом осознал, что «Красный Посланник» не пришёл. 

 

У Альбуса были целые сутки, чтобы прочувствовать, что такое лишиться Геллерта, — хотя, казалось бы, чего он не знал о потерях. Вместе с исступлённым отчаянием его накрыло таким сильным отрицанием, что Альбус не смог усидеть на месте. Бездействие он путал со смирением. В одном из баров Выручай-Комнаты он огрызнулся на мужчину, угостившего его выпивкой, и пешком пошёл в сторону Тёмного озера. В квартире Геллерта он всю ночь ходил из угла в угол и каждым шагом только подстёгивал усиливающийся синдром отмены. 

 

В обед он услышал, как Геллерт повернул ключ в замочной скважине. По щелчку разомкнувшегося замка к Альбусу вернулся одуряющий покой — тёплая волна тишины после гвалта назойливых мыслей, из-за которых невозможно было сосредоточиться. 

 

Дверь за спиной Геллерта затворилась, он не глядя уронил на пол чемодан и сумку. Альбус смотрел на него без выражения, с жадностью отмечая новые детали: волосы, собранные в неаккуратный хвост, запылённую одежду, превратившуюся из чёрной в бурую, неожиданно трогательные ожоги солнца на бледных скулах. Было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы пропустить причину и видеть только результат.

 

Геллерт поморщился, качнув головой, словно поборол болезненный приступ.

 

— Никогда, — сказал он чуть слышно, и в его смятении Альбус узнал отражение своей тоски. — Никогда больше — ни шагу — без тебя. Я...

 

— Раздевайся, — перебил Альбус. 

 

Лицо Геллерта тут же сделалось спокойным и сосредоточенным. Когда он потянул ремень из пряжки, Альбус покачал головой.

 

— Раздевайся, — повторил он. — Полностью. С меня хватит.

 

Геллерт покачнулся назад, спиной к двери, но порыв сбежать на этом пресёк. В результате он наоборот двинулся к Альбусу: подошёл вплотную, провёл костяшками по его щеке, большим пальцем очертил губы. Он проделывал всё вдумчиво, как будто прощался и запоминал навсегда. 

 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, взявшись за пуговицы под воротником, и принялся методично расстёгивать их одну за одной.

 

В его действиях не было ни намёка на шоу или смущение. Геллерт обнажался бесстрастно, словно перед семейным медиком. Он выставил вперёд руки — Альбус расстегнул его манжеты — и стянул левый рукав, оголив белое плечо, всегда спрятанное от солнечных лучей. Альбус провёл кончиками пальцев по его груди, чуть сдвинул правую полу рубашки, но Геллерт его прервал.

 

— Я сам.

 

Он взялся за воротник и сбросил с себя рубашку. Она ненадолго повисла на его кисти как бескостная чёрная плоть, а потом упала на ковёр. 

 

Геллерт усмехнулся.

 

— Смотри, раз с тебя хватит, — сказал он с горьким весельем.

 

Его переделали от правой ключицы до предплечья. 

 

Хирурги врастили в кожу человеческие глазные яблоки с веками и ресницами. Больше десятка не способных сфокусироваться ни на чём глаз, составленных близко друг к другу, слепо вращались в имитации глазниц. Расширенные зрачки на фоне разного цвета радужек напоминали крупные кластерные отверстия. Белки были желтоватыми, слизистая — постоянно раздражена тканью рубашки. Капилляры полопались. Слёз не текло.

 

Изменение не несло никакого функционала. Это было наказание: глаза не закрывались. Уродливый наплечник приносил своему носителю постоянное страдание.

 

Геллерт знал, что это невозможно, но пытался их вырезать: в местах, где лезвие вспороло кожу, раны не затягивались и были грубо зашиты хирургической леской. Та же магия, которая соединяла переделку с нервной системой, не позволяла порезам гноиться или кровоточить.

 

Геллерт поднял руку, чтобы снять монокль — зрачки слепых глаз заметались, среагировав на движение. Вместо человеческого глаза ему поставили круглый и крупный птичий, без века, похожий на лунный диск с крошечной чёрной точкой посередине.

 

— Глаз азура, — сказал он, опустившись на кровать в изножье. — У нас его называют Любопытной птицей — потому что азур не моргает. Я полез в запрещённую магию, в магию предателей и шпионов, и меня наказали за любопытство. Поэтично, правда?

 

Альбус смотрел на него сверху вниз и не мог выдавить из себя ответ.

 

На плечевой кости под акромионом был вживлён правый глаз Геллерта: Альбус узнал синюю радужку и тёмно-русые ресницы, выгоревшие на кончиках. Альбус растерянно коснулся пальцами дрожащих ресниц. Геллерт отдёрнул плечо.

 

— Только не нужно себя заставлять, — сказал он, наклонившись за рубашкой. — Я прекрасно знаю, о чём ты думаешь. — Он несвойственным себе неловким движением повесил рубашку так, чтобы прикрыть переделку. — Всё в порядке, Альбус. Никто не должен терпеть такое. Тем более, ты. — Геллерт протянул к нему руку, будто собрался убрать с лица прядь волос, но уронил ладонь на бедро. — Ты заслуживаешь кого-то намного лучше. Никто не может хотеть… — Он повёл правым плечом. — Этого.

 

— Помолчи, — отозвался Альбус, шагнув к нему ближе.

 

Он взял лицо Геллерта в ладони и огладил щёки. 

 

— Молчи, — попросил он, разжимая пальцы Геллерта, чтобы забрать монокль.

 

Альбус выдавил стекло из оправы, бросил на дощатый пол, где не было ковра, и разбил каблуком. В центре линза покрошилась, но осколки по её периметру были длинными и треугольными. Альбус поднял один, вернулся к Геллерту. Тот наблюдал без интереса, с каким-то тусклым смирением. 

 

Он понял за мгновение до того, как Альбус поднял руку: человеческий глаз Геллерта распахнулся шире, сам Геллерт потянулся, чтобы перехватить запястье Альбуса.

 

Альбус рассёк себе щёку одним размашистым длинным движением, от уха до подбородка. 

 

— Видишь, — проговорил он сжато, левым краем губ; подскочивший с места Геллерт с такой силой зажал его порез, что прикосновение вышло увесистым и звонким как пощёчина, — теперь, кроме тебя, никто не захочет меня. 

***

Геллерт оседлал его, и они оказались лицом к лицу. Он придерживал Альбуса за подбородок, зашивая рану на щеке.

 

— Дурак, — бормотал он ласково. — Заживать будет вечность. Ты сумасшедший.

 

Альбус покачал головой, и Геллерт на него шикнул, чтобы не дёргался.

 

— Это не просто шрам.

 

— Я знаю. Молчи. Не болтай. Джаббер, ну зачем так глубоко? Правда решил, что это тебя испортит? Глупец.

 

Он сделал последний стежок и обрезал леску. Альбус тыльной стороной ладони отвёл руку Геллерта от своего лица, когда тот принялся накладывать бинт.

 

— Это не просто твоя гарантия. Тебе всё время больно — значит, мне будет тоже. Это честно.

 

Геллерт отложил инструменты. Он провёл пальцами над раной Альбуса, словно внимательно изучил дорогу на карте, и поднял взгляд, полный решимости.

 

— Нет, — заговорил он без колебаний, как будто ответ был готов давно: — Чтобы было честно, я хочу такой же. У тебя тоже многое болит. Мы будем мучиться вместе. Исцеляться вместе. Когда этот порез превратится в рубец, я поставлю тебе новый, если попросишь. А ты мне. — Геллерт невесомо поцеловал его, не отпустив подбородка; несмыкающийся глаз азура смотрел с постоянным удивлением. — Шрамы — это не болезнь, Альбус. Не уродство. Это то, что затягивает глубокие раны. То, что восстанавливает нас. 

 

Альбус запустил руку в его волосы. Светлые пряди у виска Геллерта порозовели от крови. 

 

— Хорошо, — прошептал Альбус ему в губы и не глядя потянулся за ножницами. — Мы будем восстанавливать друг друга.

 

VII

 

Они проходили по краям Вихревых Потоков и иногда видели порождённых Катотопическими Пятнами тварей.

Как будто этого было недостаточно, стало ощущаться и влияние Шрама. Сначала всех придавило гнетущим чувством бытового беспокойства. Казалось, оно было беспочвенным, но на самом деле люди реагировали на мельчайшие изменения вокруг, которые пока не могли осознать. Шрам сочился в реальность, проливая в неё бесконечные вероятности. Вещи терялись, затем находились на прежнем месте. 

В воздухе всё чаще стали появляться неспокойные силуэты, форму которых было невозможно определить. Некоторые их части скрывались в других измерениях, некоторые исчезали на секунду раньше, чем их удавалось рассмотреть, иногда менялись на другие, в другом месте, или пропадали вовсе. Однажды Ньют увидел на горизонте что-то, одновременно похожее на ковш, ветку ели и корову. Что на самом деле ему явилось, он представить не мог: мозг всего лишь облекал видение в образы, которые ему были известны. 

Окружающая реальность стала похожа на тревожный сон.

— Дальше будет хуже, — слабо говорил Тесей не открывая глаз. — Берите драконов и уходите, пока не поздно.

— В Имперский лес? На съедение червекам? Так себе спасение. — Лита покачала головой. — Мы тебя не бросим. Даже не проси. — Она провела кончиками пальцев по лицу Тесея, и на мгновение Ньют различил в ней загнанность и тоску, хотя к выходу Лита двинулась уверенно. — Пойдём, Ньют. Лучше попробуем это остановить. 

Изначально Ньют собирался пускать слухи по тавернам. Говорить с людьми о том, что Любовники обезумели напрочь и ведут Нурменгард через Вихревые Потоки к чему-то, что всех погубит. Он попросил помощи у Литы и Элфиаса, и те согласились. На следующий день Элфиас прислал с вирмом письмо, в котором сообщил, что придумал кое-что гораздо лучше. К удивлению Тесея и Литы, он не преувеличивал. 

Элфиас Дож ждал их в «Рыбьей кости», одной из таверн Рынка-на-Стенах, расположенной на нижнем ярусе квартала. 

В небе здесь переплетались полосы верёвочных мостов и торговых рядов. 

Фундаментом для лавок наверху служили стены домов на нижнем ярусе, где обычно жили хозяева. Первые годы это был просто «Рынок», полный одноэтажных лачуг, но лавочников становилось всё больше, и вскоре архитекторы Любовников предложили достроить квартал ввысь. Крыши домов убрали, добавили помещения, объединили их мостами, а рынок переименовали. Теперь он насчитывал несколько этажей — где-то по два, где-то по целых пять. Лавки громоздились друг на друга как жабы на нересте. Отходы и мусор сыпались на первый этаж, и кроме суетливого рыночного разноголосья здесь стоял постоянный зуд насекомых, привлечённых запахом разложения. 

У входа в «Рыбью Кость» Ньют едва успел увернуться от пролитых помоев. 

— Эй! Смотри куда льёшь! — прикрикнула Лита, вскинув голову.

Отличить её от жителя квартала сейчас было нельзя. В точности как и Ньют, Лита везде была чужой и бунтаркой. Именно поэтому она не питала тоски по Хогвартсу и не имела того уязвлённого, слегка дезориентированного выражения новоприбывших, лишившихся дома.

Элфиас Дож понуро сидел в дальнем углу таверны, рассматривая пивную кружку. Ньют снова подумал, что Элфиас не был подходящим для революции человеком. В голове не укладывалось, что кто-то с подобным характером имел достаточно огня внутри, чтобы придумать план против властей. И всё же его предложение было лучше всех тех, что озвучили Ньют с Литой. 

— Ну что? — спрашивал Ньют, садясь на лавку. — Получается? 

Элфиас вздрогнул от неожиданности, поднял бегающий взгляд. Глаз у него был раздражён и слезился после бессонной ночи. Элфиас прицепил монокль с толстым стеклом, словно без него не мог узнать своих собеседников. 

— Я закончил станок. Листовки будут готовы сегодня ночью.

— Сделай как можно больше, хорошо? — попросил Ньют. — Насколько хватит чернил и бумаги.

— Я постараюсь. 

— Мы будем ждать в Пёсьем Дворе у обрушенного ангара, — сказала Лита и недоверчиво нахмурилась. — Ты ведь не передумаешь? Если ты не придёшь, лучше не будем терять время.

Элфиас потряс головой.

— Нет. Нет. Конечно нет. Час ночи. Пёсий Двор. Я приду. 

Они нервно улыбнулись и встали из-за стола. Каждый неуклюже покивал, предлагая другому покинуть таверну первым. Они заметались, словно люди, неспособные разойтись на узкой улице. Лита раздражённо вздохнула и отодвинула Ньюта плечом. 

— Увидимся. Не заблудитесь по дороге.

— Думаешь, это их остановит? — спросил Элфиас, когда они остались вдвоём.

— Люди уже беспокоятся. Они будут злы, когда узнают правду.

Элфиас вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, ты прав.

— Почему? — резко спросил Ньют, потеряв терпение: сомнение Элфиаса было заразительно и начинало утомлять.

Тот смотрел заискивающе, словно надеялся оправдать свою трусость.

— Многие были недовольны Эвермондом. Ты этого не помнишь, но я-то старше, я всё застал. Исправительные фабрики, первая волна переделанных оттуда… Жуткие смерти заключённых, не переживших операций. Кризис был кошмарный, мы все голодали, а деньги шли на технологии. Людей это ужасало. И кто пошёл против него, а, Ньют? — Он добавил тихо: — Думаешь, знай они что-то ещё более отвратительное, хоть один человек бы восстал? Хотя бы один? — Неожиданно голос его исказился от отчаяния; Элфиас вцепился в рукав Ньюта, посмотрел снизу вверх, как нищий, просивший милостыню. Ньют вдруг испытал к нему отвращение и не стал отвечать.

***

Вернувшись домой под утро, Ньют встал на балконе, чтобы рассмотреть замершую в вечном танце Сирену. 

Их ночная вылазка прошла на удивление гладко. Лита воспользовалась своей сменой в ночное дежурство и через шлюз-окна вывела двух бесшумных, незаметных в ночи драконов. Элфиас не опоздал и не привёл за собой хвост. Он приволок два набитых листовками мешка на лямках. 

Через полчаса полёта над замком Ньют засунул руку в мешок, нащупал пустое дно и с удивлением подумал: «Неужели?». Как часто бывало, великое по замыслу действо на практике оказалось прозаичным. 

Утром Нурменгард проснётся, и люди найдут короткое послание, призыв очнуться, задуматься наконец о том, что происходит. 

«ЛЮБОВНИКИ ВЕДУТ НУРМЕНГАРД К ШРАМУ!» — прочтут люди. Дальше мелким шрифтом будет кратко рассказываться о безумной идее Любовников, которая погубит многих жителей боевого замка. «Зачем? Какое знание стоит того, чтобы так рисковать?» 

Замок остановится, повернёт вспять. С этого момента простые люди будут решать, куда ему двигаться. Может, они сойдутся на том, чтобы преследовать вечное лето. МакДафф проложит курс сквозь тепло, и в Нурменгарде больше никогда не наступит зимы. Дети начнут рождаться загорелыми и чёрноглазыми, а бледность и светлые волосы через столетия превратятся в атавизм.

Наверное, Ньюта казнят. Любовники легко вычислят предателя и отправят его в объятие голема. Или толпа не даст этому случиться? Насколько всё изменится?

Пока за Ньютом никто не приходил.

На рассвете он услышал первые волнения города: крики, нарастающий гул голосов. Лита в мундире драконника влетела к нему в квартиру, восторженная, уверенная, напряжённая как сжатая пружина.

— Началось, — выдохнула она, вместе с Ньютом выбежала на улицу и понеслась в сторону одной из смотровых площадок.

У Нурменгарда не было общепризнанного центра, но всё же жители считали Сирену символом замка. Во время кризиса все безотчётно устремились к ней.

Люди с нижних кварталов поднимали платформы лифтов так, чтобы остановиться на одном уровне. Вплотную их сводить не получалось: некоторые замирали чуть ниже, некоторые выше. Платформы сбивались друг к другу нестройной волной, как лодки в перегруженном порту. С одной на другую перелазили люди, заметив знакомых. Кто-то сорвался, но в результате упал на платформу пониже, отделавшись парой сломанных костей.

Ни големов, ни ягов на толпу не натравили. Ньют подозревал, что охранники пропускали наверх даже новоприбывших из Хогвартса. Где-то в толчее мог оказаться Элфиас Дож. 

Последняя платформа прибыла из Университета и остановилась неподалёку от лифтов Лекарской Лавки. Люди, которым не хватило места, добирались до квартала Сирены пешком и устраивались на смотровых площадках и лестницах. Центр перед платформами, расставленными полукругом, ничего не занимало: люди стояли, глядя на пустое место впереди, словно нетерпеливые театралы в зрительном зале.

Движение утихло, и толпа растерянно прижухла. Все скопились в квартале по инерции, но вряд ли кто-либо продумал сам митинг. Люди без запала грызлись между собой, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. По воздуху летали листовки. Дети делали из них самолётики или комкали и устраивали бои.

— ПУСТЬ ЛЮБОВНИКИ СКАЖУТ ПРАВДУ, — неожиданно закричала Лита, приложив рёбра ладони к углам губ. 

В прохладном утреннем воздухе её голос прозвучал резко, но разнёсся эхом над Садом Сирены. Раздалось бормотание, в толпе начали нестройно подхватывать фразу до тех пор, пока не сократили её до одного слова-требования.

— ЛЮБОВНИКИ! — кричали отовсюду, и иногда общий крик походил на приветственный. — Мы не уйдём, пока правду не скажут Любовники!

Всё внимание приковал к себе истинный Нурменгард, замерший в тишине. 

Ньют ожидал, что Любовники пошлют Абернети или Винду, но ничего не произошло. В лозунгах толпы всё заметнее звучала обескураженность. Кто-то попытался швырнуть в замок туфлю. Со стороны попытка выглядела комично и вызвала смех. 

Раздался металлический скрежет, зловещий лязг, напоминающий звук, который слышно под водой от движения крупного судна. Ньют подумал, что Любовники решили гнать Нурменгард дальше, не посчитавшись с толпой, и удивился: ему казалось, правители Нурменгарда любили пускать пыль в глаза, выдавая тоталитаризм за демократию. Вдруг тихо взвизгнула Лита.

— Ньют, Ньют, Ньют! — неразборчиво пискнула она, несколько раз подпрыгнув на месте.

Ньют никогда не видел её в таком состоянии и не мог понять, какая эмоция её одолела. Он посмотрел туда, куда смотрела Лита, — глаза у неё были расширены почти карикатурно, лицо бескровно — и понял, что лишило её бесстрашия.

Сирена Нурменгарда двигалась.

Гигантская статуя опустила руки, оттолкнулась от земли и медленно подняла ногу, утопшую в травах, — за ступнёй потянулись щупальца корней и комья земли. Сирена сделала несколько тяжёлых шагов к центру квартала и остановилась в середине импровизированного амфитеатра, созданного платформами замка. 

На платформах началась паника, но люди не разбегались. Все отупели, словно мелкие зверьки перед хищником. Кто-то падал на колени, прикрыв голову руками, или просто кричал на одной ноте, распахнув рот. Тут и там скороговоркой шептали молитвы, похожие на лихорадочный бред сумасшедшего. 

Расположенные выше остальных платформы доходили Сирене до груди. Теперь, когда она приблизилась, люди видели перед собой ржавый помятый бюст, напоминающий изношенный доспех в заплатах, очертания глаз без зрачков и безразличную линию губ, позеленевших от патины. Сирена подняла латную руку к груди и раскрыла ладонь, с которой осыпался налёт.

Тут же всё стихло. 

— Джаббер всемогущий, — прошептала Лита.

На ладони Сирены, поддерживая друг друга под локти, стояли Любовники. Ньют увидел плащ из паутины мира, переброшенный через их скрещенные руки. 

Статные, молодые, невозмутимые, с ног до головы облачённые в белое. Они будто проходили свадебную церемонию, во время которой жених с невестой оборачивали руки тканью в знак нерушимой любви.

— Вы хотели нас видеть? — спросил один.

— Мы здесь, — продолжил другой. 

Говорили они негромко, но в воцарившейся тишине их властные текучие голоса производили оглушающий эффект. Митинг быстро приобрёл оттенок сакрального действа.

Толпа восхищённо молчала. Ньют потёр лицо ладонью.

— Это плохо, Лита, это очень плохо, — сказал он, мазнув пальцами по губам, но та даже не обернулась. 

— Нурменгард движется к Шраму, — объявил один из Любовников. 

В ответ не пронеслось и шёпота.

— Всем известно, что нам удалось изменить в Вихревом Потоке несколько артефактов. 

— С помощью них мы миновали стену Вихревых Потоков на пути к разлому.

— Наша цель — вернуть переделанным тела, используя бесконечные вероятности Шрама.

— Что, — прошептал Ньют без выражения. 

По застывшей в гипнотическом трансе толпе прошла рябь, и в шелесте голосов стал различим зарождающийся восторг.

Неожиданно Ньют подумал, что обоим Любовникам было прекрасно известно как о его роли в произошедшем ночью, так и о его присутствии в толпе. За их невозмутимостью ему померещилась насмешка, а в безразличии — пугающая пансофия, и Ньют с трудом подавил желание бежать. 

Любовники продолжали говорить:

— Нурменгард остановится на безопасном расстоянии, и добровольцы высадятся, чтобы продолжить экспедицию. 

— Желающие уйти могут покинуть Нурменгард когда угодно.

— Желающие остаться могут присоединиться к экспедиции ради общего блага. 

— Мы избавим каждого от лишних тканей на теле.

— От лишнего веса на руках и плечах.

— Больше не будет боли.

— Мы найдём способ обратить процессы, которые вас терзают.

Любовники умолкли, общим плавным движением набросили плащ на плечи и отвернулись от платформ.

Вместе с Абернети Ньют несколько раз путешествовал сквозь пространство, но впервые увидел процесс со стороны. Любовники вроде двигались на месте, но в то же время оказывались то дальше, то ближе, словно их образы были запечатлены на картинах с разной перспективой, а чья-то невидимая рука постоянно меняла полотна.

— Я пойду! — закричал кто-то с нижних ярусов Любовникам вслед.

— И я доброволец! Запишите меня!

Повсюду в воздух вскидывали конечности переделанные, следом к скандировавшим начали присоединяться и обычные люди. В толпе поддавались общему настрою, и вскоре на платформах ликовали с бравадой, свойственной только добровольно идущим на гибель.

— За Нурменгард!

— Ради общего блага!

— Да поедем сразу в Шрам!

— За Любовников!

— Любовники!

Те исчезли под возгласы восторженной толпы, заглушившие редкие вспышки недовольных рассеянных криков. 

— Ньют… — прошептала Лита, отмерев; глаза у неё были влажными, губы кривились в спазме. — Что же мы наделали, Ньют.

***

Ни один человек не покинул замок. 

Нурменгард двинулся дальше, и даже рёв его моторов не смог заглушить воплей восторженной толпы. От всеобщего экстаза делалось жутко.

Ньют вернулся к себе и сидел на кровати в ожидании наказания, как смертник в одиночке. За ним не пришли.

Ночью всё же появился Элфиас Дож. Ньют пропустил его внутрь, но Элфиас переступил порог и дальше не двинулся. Они замерли в холле друг напротив друга.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Элфиас не подняв головы. 

И тогда только, глядя на его изнурённое стыдом лицо, Ньют начал что-то подозревать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Прости, Ньют, — прошептал Элфиас, не подняв головы. — Не вини себя. И Лита… Вы ведь убиваетесь теперь.

Ньют молчал несколько долгих секунд, а затем проговорил:

— Ты их предупредил... Они тебе что-то пообещали? Угрожали?

Он всё ещё надеялся, что Элфиас будет отрицать, и цеплялся за последние моменты, когда находился в неведении. Но Элфиас замотал головой.

— Нет, нет… Всё не так. Ничего они мне не сделали. Прости, Ньют. Я не мог по-другому. Он узнал, что ты хотел распускать слухи, и сказал вместо этого разослать листовки. Я не мог ему отказать, не в этот раз. Я… — Он оборвался. — Мне жаль. Мне правда очень жаль, Ньют.

— Не в этот раз? — оторопело повторил Ньют, но Элфиас нервно затряс головой.

Было ясно — он не расскажет. У Любовников не было прошлого. Время должно было проходить сквозь них.

Значит, их с Литой использовали. Под руководством Элфиаса Дожа они выполнили именно то, что требовалось правителям Нурменгарда — собрали людей, которыми эти двое умели управлять лучше, чем любой своей магией. 

Видимо, Любовники не хотели созывать толпу сами. Для усиления эффекта им нужна была Сирена, но — Ньют быстро себе представил — использовать её без нужды было бы демонстрацией силы. То, что могло выглядеть угрожающе, а прозвучать, как приказ, можно было обыграть в виде захватывающего представления. Любовники дождались приглашения, спустились к людям впервые за историю замка и пообещали настоящее чудо. 

Но главное, они не дали Ньюту сделать самого важного: сплетнями посеять среди людей зерно сомнения. 

А он повёлся как дурак, посчитав, что держал в руках все карты. Впервые в жизни Ньют испытал потребность что-то сломать в знак своего несогласия с реальностью.

— Они не тронут тебя, Ньют. Ты всё ещё им нужен. Ты действительно можешь помочь изменить этих переделанных.

Конечно. Именно поэтому они позволили ему всё провернуть — на своих правах. Ньют не мог взять в толк, каким образом при всех попытках сбить Любовников с курса только и делал, что продолжал им подыгрывать. Их контроль чудился всепоглощающим, словно разомкнутые челюсти Нурменгарда. 

Вдруг, подумал он, поёжившись, это и была его роль? Могли ли они всё запланировать с самого начала, когда позвали его наверх? 

Дёрнув углом рта, Ньют молча распахнул дверь. Элфиас неловко потоптался на месте, словно ожидал, что Ньют передумает, но развернулся и пошёл прочь.

К Любовникам всегда относились как к божествам и почитали на языческий манер. Теперь, когда они по первому зову пришли на Сирене, самом символе Нурменгарда, люди полюбили их безоговорочно и уверовали в их безграничную силу.

Когда Лита узнала, она так взвыла от ярости, что осипла. 

На рассвете Нурменгард обступили урсии. Людей разбудили пение и смех, сладкие зовущие стоны. Некоторым удалось разглядеть мелькавшие в темноте леса женские лица, и, прежде чем сработал сигнал тревоги, обезумевшие от похоти мужчины начали выпрыгивать из окон навстречу голосам. Урсии выбрасывали когтистые медвежьи лапы и подтягивали раздробленные кости со внутренностями поближе к себе, похихикивая и напевая песни без ритма и слов. Несколько дежуривших драконников вылетели за пределы замка, где оголодавшие твари разодрали их вместе с животными. 

До того, как по всему Нурменгарду заработали динамики, разнёсшие приказ петь и шуметь, замок потерял восемнадцать человек. Дальше происходила бессмыслица, которую можно было застать только поблизости к Шраму и Вихревым Потокам: Нурменгард тронулся с места, из динамиков его орала музыка, и весь город горланил песни, кто какие знал. Рабочие напевали простенькие стишки, наложенные на банальный мотив, некоторые просто кричали, другие разыгрывали между собой целые постановки. Жители гремели посудой, играли на музыкальных инструментах, топали ногами. Проделывали это, чуть ли не смеясь, словно близость смерти вдруг начала приводить всех в восторг. 

Нурменгард умирал, крича любовникам «ура». 

С каждым часом появлялось всё больше деформированных тварей. Многие из них были безопасны и просто уродливы, но некоторые атаковали замок. Крылатые существа, нечто среднее между пернатыми насекомыми и стервятниками с членистыми ногами, разодрали женщину и успели ранить жвалами нескольких магов, пока стаю не расстреляли.

— Дальше ехать нельзя, — сказал МакДафф на очередном собрании, когда замок остановился. — Дымный камень, болота. Два Вихревых потока — от них ползут монстры один хуже другого. Если увязнем где-то здесь, уже будет не повернуть.

— Как будто будет, кому поворачивать, — пробормотал Ньют.

— Мистер Скамандер, — с готовностью обратилась к нему Винда, когда он о себе напомнил. — Как продвигается ваша работа? 

— Да, Скамандер, — встрял Гриммсон. — Мы не собираемся разбивать лагерь у Шрама, чтобы вы там неделями книжки читали. Шевелитесь. Уже. Сейчас. Мы почти добрались.

— Не знаю, сколько раз вам говорить, действие Шрама нельзя передать известными нам законами физики, в нём все вероятности одновременно, каким образом… — начал было Ньют, но Кэрроу перебил.

— Мы с Нагелем взяли пару образцов. Животные, которые попали в замок сегодня, должны помочь нам продвинуться в исследовании. У меня уже есть некоторые идеи. Мы сделаем всё, чтобы не задерживаться рядом со Шрамом.

Ньют ощутил острый приступ клаустрофобии. Давящая система, выстроенная Любовниками, несла их куда-то, и выбраться из неё было невозможно. Ни действием, ни бездействием нельзя было обратить процесс. Он вдруг отчётливо осознал своё невлияние на происходящее, словно оказался запертым в вагоне поезда, идущего под откос, и мог лишь проживать катастрофу изнутри.

Замок начали готовить к высадке. Вскоре стало ясно, что экспедиция переросла в паломничество. Люди собирали вещи и покидали свои дома, выстраивались на улицах, пока площади Нурменгарда не начали походить на палаточные городки.

Ньют не был уверен, но, казалось, уходили все. В замершем замке оставались только неспособные передвигаться старики, больные и медики, к ним приставленные. Брали с собой даже детей.

— Пожалуйста, останься с Тесеем, — в очередной раз попросил Ньют, но Лита механически покачала головой.

Они оба устали повторять друг другу одно и то же.

— Ты ведь об этом думаешь? — спросила она, погладив дракона по уродливой морде. — Скольких бы здесь не было, если бы не мы? Скольких бы они убедили пойти за собой?

— Мы в этом не виноваты.

Лита печально улыбнулась. «Мы в этом не виноваты», — повторил Ньют про себя.

Людей начали высаживать на гигантских лифтах, закреплённых над гусеницами замка. Приближенная группа Любовников — учёные, механики, банда охотников Гриммсона и опытные бойцы, среди которых была Лита, — отправлялись первыми и отдельно. Близость Шрама и Вихревых Потоков нервировала всех: даже драконников не пускали в небо. Держались вместе, пусть и без особой сплочённости.

В отдалении на этой же площадке ехали и сами Любовники; позади них возвышался похожий на гору металла телохранитель в доспехе. Видеть их среди обычных людей было так же странно, как смотреть на статуэтки богов в борделе. В то же время присутствие Любовников придавало происходящему реальности, словно сами они олицетворяли то, что раньше было бестелесным планом.

Ньют ненавидел их, испытывал к ним отвращение, но не мог отвести от них глаз. 

Двое стояли, прижавшись плечами так плотно, что напоминали сиамских близнецов. Любовники почти не разговаривали между собой. У Ньюта усилилось впечатление, что они развились в по-иному чуткий организм, которому не требовались слова.

Ньют разглядел на их лицах свежие порезы: знаки верности, равенства, страсти, Джаббер знает чего ещё. Один Любовник наклонился к другому и ласково провёл по рубцу на лбу, второй прильнул щекой к его ладони. Кроме гипнотической синхронности между ними ощущалось и сексуальное напряжение, от которого становилось стыдно. Глядя на них, Ньют чувствовал себя вуайеристом — настолько неприкрытой казалась их взаимная страсть. Он наблюдал за невинным взаимодействием Любовников, но даже оно было настолько интимным и не предназначенным для чужих глаз, что в голове проносились такие же приватные, только более вульгарные образы. 

— Они режут друг друга, верно? — сказала Лита, которая, судя по тону, сильно смутилась. — Не понимаю.

— Это понимают только они.

VIII

Он ходил по Выручай-Комнате, особо не надеясь на результат. Порез кровоточил, и на него пришлось наложить повязку. Толстый слой марли опоясывал лицо посередине, тянулся через затылок ко лбу. Сейчас Альбус привлекал внимание так же быстро, как его терял. Пару раз его утягивали в подворотню любители переделанных, приняв за свежеосвобождённого с исправительной фабрики. Альбус терпел их вульгарные объятия до тех пор, пока с него не пытались снять бинт, и всё заканчивалось очень быстро. 

Сегодня Альбус вообще никого не заинтересовал. Он допил пиво и пошёл прочь. Он собирался поймать лестницу до Тёмноозёрной и принять с Геллертом долгую ванну, прислонившись спиной к его груди. Неторопливо заняться с ним любовью. Подставлять шею под его ладонь и благодарно принимать каждое прикосновение.

Что-то глубоко внутри Альбуса сдалось, когда он изуродовал себе лицо. Он не думал наперёд, но подсознательно должен был понимать, что шрамом пресечёт свои попытки вызвать интерес у Джека. И всё-таки одним порывистым движением он поставил Геллерта выше Арианы, стыдился этого, жалел, но повторил бы всё снова, если бы пришлось.

Шесть лет, подумал он без уверенности. Шесть лет подряд Джек-Полмолитвы выбирал вместо него кого-то другого. Не пора ли смириться? Он хотел бы, но не мог. Ноги сами несли его сюда.

На него напали сзади, дёрнув за бинт. Альбус вскрикнул от боли, взмахнул руками. Он не сориентировался вовремя и потерял секунды в попытке понять, из чего собирать голема. Его скрутили, пнули коленом в живот. Неестественно жёсткая ладонь заткнула рот, затем её сменил кляп, твёрдый от засохшей слюны и крови. 

— Сюда, — раздался женский голос. — Тащи его сюда. Не сверни ему шею.

Альбус пытался выждать момент, чтобы поднять хоть что-то. Пальцы у него были свободны, но голова стиснута подмышкой похитителя, и Альбус видел только грязь под ногами и ошмётки мусора, которых не хватило бы даже на голову голема. Его понесли куда-то — он чувствовал то движение вниз, то ритмичные шаги по ступеням лестницы — и швырнули на землю. 

Альбуса пинком перевернули на спину, содрали с лица повязку, разорвав рану. 

— Ого, — хмыкнул мужчина: высокий, лысый, со сломанным носом; в руках он держал подобие гигантских ножниц. — Да его даже резать не надо было бы. Алой, ты глянь.

Это не Полмолитвы, думал Альбус, ошарашенно разглядывая ножницы в форме клешни. Он был настолько поражён, что на несколько секунд забыл о необходимости биться за жизнь. Это не Джек. Они выдают себя за Джека. 

Он полуослеп от боли, но всё же смог осмотреться. Подвал. Слишком крупные деревянные перекладины потолка, чтобы что-то из них собрать, лампа, моток гнилой верёвки. Он скосил глаза влево, затем вправо — ржавое ведро, древко швабры или лопаты, пустые стены. Ничего, подумал Альбус и в приступе паники постарался подняться, но его откинули обратно ударом сапога в грудь.

К ним подошла тонкая темноволосая женщина — полная противоположность своего подельника. Она без особого интереса посмотрела на Альбуса у себя под ногами, а потом вдруг рухнула на колени и схватила его за голову, стёрла кровь с лица и до хруста прижала ладонь Альбуса каблуком к полу.

— Божий трах, Джаббер великий, твою, Дерхан, мать, ты пустоголовый кретин... Держи его за руки! — Дерхан растерянно посмотрел на неё, и женщина рявкнула: — Держи его руки, я сказала! Да, вот так. И следи, чтоб пальцами не шевелил. 

— Да что ты бесишься? — неуверенно пробормотал мужчина. 

Женщина вскочила на ноги и с воплем пнула его под рёбра. Раздался глухой металлический звук — мужчина был переделан. Он отреагировал как ребёнок, ударенный матерью, — обиженно посмотрел исподлобья, но ничего не сказал.

— Это големист! Он сказал не трогать големиста — и что ты делаешь? Из всего, мать его, района, выбираешь именно его, ты, тупорылый идиот!

Она приложила дрожащие пальцы к губам.

Дерхан пожал плечами.

— Ну давай просто его убьём. Вроде что напился он и шею свернул.

Женщина, казалось, не слушала. Она металась взад-вперёд у ног Альбуса, что-то бормоча.

— Нет, — наконец ответила она, остановившись. — Нет. Делайла давно просила чародея посильнее. А ты уж выбрал, так выбрал, нам ещё приплатят. Договоримся в шахтах. Он не узнает. Ты понял меня, Дерхан? — Женщина тряхнула его за плечо. — Не узнает. Големист уедет завтра на «Высокомерии». Отправится в путешествие и никогда не вернётся. Ясно тебе? 

— Да понял я, понял. 

— Грузи его. Только сначала раздроби ему пальцы.

***

Подвал был оборудован грузовым лифтом. Альбуса швырнули в тележку, и кабину отправили вниз. Сломанные кости болели. Из раны на щеке крови натекало столько, что она застилала глаза.

Его перемещали из лифта в лифт. Альбус несколько раз терял сознание и открывал глаза в разных кабинах, спускающихся неизвестно куда. Над ним короткими фразами перебрасывались похитители. В нестройном рыжем свете Альбус выхватывал только их смазанные силуэты, как будто мужчина и женщина взаимодействовали перед ним на огромной скорости.

Выручай-Комната находится на нижнем ярусе Вороньего Когтя, лихорадочно соображал он, просыпаясь. Ниже только Змееводная. Её они тоже должны были миновать. Котельные? Альбуса знобило, и он не мог понять, повысилась ли температура вокруг. 

В следующий раз он очнулся под брезентовой крышей. Направление движения изменилось: теперь они ехали вдоль, а не вниз. Женщина, Алой, осталась с ним в повозке.

Там, где брезент заканчивался, Альбус видел ночное небо в редких плевках звёзд и рваное пятно хаотично подсвеченных чем-то скал. 

Он запрокинул голову, проигнорировал чувство тошноты. Брезент оказался сплошным. Разглядеть правивших повозкой было невозможно. 

— Проснулся? — сказала женщина, проверяя путы на его руках и ногах. — Скажи «пока» Хогвартсу, големист.

Только тогда затуманенный мозг Альбуса придал очертаниям камней позади осмысленный силуэт. Альбус узнал в вытянутых рваных краях формы башен, а в пятнах огня — оконный свет.

Они удалялись от Хогвартса по диким землям Нью-Лондона. Неужели Ариана всё это время была за пределами замка? 

Думай, повторил он себе, зажмурившись.

Во время первых убийств никто даже не подозревал о существовании Джека-Полмолитвы. Возможно, он ещё не сбежал с фабрики. Преступления ни на кого не пытались повесить, поэтому и людей убивали без системы. Он объявился, люди его полюбили. Тогда трупы стали уродовать подобием клешни. Может, не в убийствах дело? 

Мысль затухла, Альбус не смог за неё ухватиться и снова провалился в темноту. Он не понимал, с какими промежутками открывал глаза. Дорога мерещилась ему бесконечной, смена ландшафта — стремительной. 

Вскоре пейзаж заслонили горы, снова началось движение вниз. Повозка остановилась. Темноту рассекали всполохи ламп в человеческих руках. Не особо церемонясь, Дерхан притянул Альбуса за ногу и закинул его на плечо, как мешок.

Альбус приподнял голову. Он видел земляные стены, укреплённые деревянными распорками и металлической сеткой. Корни мёртвых растений торчали отовсюду точно проволоки. На одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга висели иликтрические лампы, напоминающие убогую гирлянду. Под ногами из-под пыли проглядывали доски и полосы металла. 

Шахта. Настоящая шахта под настоящей землёй, что-то, чего никогда не мог представить себе житель Хогвартса. Альбус ощутил гнетущий вес естественного потолка, сухую пасть природы, сомкнувшуюся над ним. 

Пока они оставались близко к выходу, он попробовал составить голема. Деформированные отёкшие пальцы едва слушались, но сводили клочья земли в общую массу. Вместе с ощущением своей дееспособности к Альбусу вернулось чувство относительного спокойствия. Он прекратил попытки бегства. Ариана была где-то там, внизу, и он не мог уйти. Его похитители должны были провести Альбуса сквозь подземный лабиринт к сестре.

Дальше они перемещались с помощью пассажирской вагонетки на иликтрической тяге. 

В пляшущем свете ламп Альбус почти ничего не видел. Ему удалось приподняться над полом и нащупать лопатками борт вагонетки. Теперь Альбус полулежал. 

Ехали долго. Дерхан выходил перекладывать рельсы. Иногда вагонетка двигалась в ветряном потоке; воздух осязаемой стремительной массой проносился сквозь шахту. Пахло трухлявым деревом. 

Вагонетка остановилась у ещё одного лифта. Дерхан снова перекинул Альбуса через плечо, подняв с пола за шкирку, словно котёнка. 

На этот раз у клети ждал стволовой, переделанный с покрытым фурункулами обветренным лицом. В шее у него стояли трубки, которые помогали дышать, в несколько пар крепких рук были вживлены страховочные крючья на случай, если трос не выдержит кабину.

— Доброй ночи, Дерхан. Алой, — сказал переделанный, запустив их внутрь.

— Давай живее, Биллар, — отозвалась та, робко посматривая на кабину, — и так тошно.

Кислорода начало не хватать; Альбус впервые за долгий путь явственно ощутил смену температуры. Державший его Дерхан пошевелился и стянул с себя плащ. Позже почувствовались продольные колебания, словно канат из железного стал резиновым.

Дерхан отшатнулся поближе к поручню.

— Каждый раз жуть берёт, — сказал он нервно.

— Это физика, пустоголовый, — неуверенно отозвалась Алой.

Лифт остановился. Шахтёр открыл клеть.

Альбусу удалось локтями оттолкнуться от железной спины Дерхана, чтобы перегнуться через его бок и посмотреть, куда они шли.

Он ожидал снова увидеть узкие коридоры и низкие арочные потолки в корсете из металла. То, что оказалось впереди, больше напоминало пещеру с каньоном, над которым шла стройка. Потолок был скошен, его низшая точка начиналась практически у самой земли, и уже там его подпирали толстые балки, а затем — хилые, не несущие никакого функционала крыши казармы и небольшой одноэтажной постройки рядом. Посреди потолка, как окно в гигантской мансарде, зиял круглый шлюз, о предназначении которого было нетрудно догадаться: это был ещё один выход, узкий отвесный коридор с поручнями, подготовленными для чудовищ, которых здесь собирали. 

Леса тянулись от одного края обрыва к другому, по ним как по мосту ловко перемещались переделанные на многочисленных конечностях: рабочие со вживлёнными в тело защитными масками и инструментами. В центре лесов, словно зажатая между частей столешницы, возвышалась недостроенная женская голова из железа. Сварка не прекращалась. Работали машины. Альбус видел, как металлические пластины, закреплённые тросами, величественно перемещались с земли туда, где в гигантской голове зияли прямоугольные дыры. 

В каньоне находилась ещё одна статуя женщины, готовая полностью. Вокруг неё скопились люди — элементалисты с длинными хлыстами, застывшие угрожающей диорамой. 

— Стой, Дерхан, — сказала Алой. — Смотри. Да на казармы смотри! Там дрессировка. 

Дерхан резко затормозил, Альбус соскользнул обратно ему на спину и снова принялся толкаться локтями. Переделанный машинально попытался его стряхнуть, как лошадь — муху. 

Альбус снова посмотрел вперёд.

В здании у каньона отворились ворота. Стали слышны звуки рассекающих воздух хлыстов. Появились ещё элементалисты. Они шли в две шеренги, в центре между ними стелился чёрный подвижный туман. Альбус разглядел на нём полосы, которые сияли сквозь несвет. Казалось, лоскуты чёрного полотна были соединены мерцающими белыми нитями.

Один такой участок бросился в сторону, образовав параболическую фигуру в центре материи, но его молниеносно вернули на место точные удары хлыстов. 

Процессия подошла вплотную к краю каньона, где ждали другие чародеи. Раздались приказы, издали похожие на нечленораздельные выкрики. Туман вылетел вперёд, покружил над железной девой и принялся заползать внутрь сквозь швы.

Даже рабочие на лесах прекратили движение. 

Элементалисты снова закричали команды. Их зачарованные хлысты не проходили сквозь металл, но на невидимом глазу уровне достигали цели внутри. 

Раздался металлический скрежет. Исполинский доспех пошевелил железным шлемом, склонив голову в знак послушания, и вытянул вперёд ладонь. Несколько чародеев забрались на латную перчатку и принялись управлять фигурой оттуда. 

Сирена медленно развернулась и двинулась вдоль каньона. По команде она достала из ножен меч и отсалютовала им вникуда. В её мощных тяжёлых движениях заключалась исполинская грация — призрак величия, источаемый только гигантскими, неповоротливыми и смертоносными механизмами.

— Видишь, големист? — с придыханием спросила Алой, не обернувшись к нему. — Смотри, как ступает Сирена Хогвартса.

 

***

— Достала тебе чародея, Делайла, — приглушённо проговорила Алой, отведя хирурга в сторону. — Пришлось немного обойти правила, но чего не сделаешь ради хорошей подруги, так ведь?

Женщина — рыжая, высокая, худая, в пожелтевшем от пыли и пота халате похожая на зажжённую спичку, — слушала её с усмешкой, искривлённой врощенными в кожу дыхательными фильтрами.

— Ради хорошей оплаты, ты хотела сказать.

Алой развела руками.

Вдвоём они подошли к клетке Альбуса и посмотрели на него задумчиво и без сочувствия, как будто оценивали потенциал лабораторного зверька. 

— И кто он такой?

— Големист, — ответила Алой, и хирург посмотрела на неё с разочарованием. — Нет, Делайла, ты не понимаешь. Это не уровень пляшущих куколок из Когтевых трущоб. Это, мать его, настоящее сокровище. 

— Хорошо, если так. Я больше не собираюсь переделывать в обскуров помойных крыс. Так и скажи ему. Если он хочет, чтобы Сирены не уставали, мне нужны качественные образцы. Иначе потом спрос с меня.

— Мы не то чтобы близкие друзья.

— Передай Эвермонду: больше магов. У нас заканчивается паутина. Если её остатки мы потратим на то, чтобы сшить слабых обскуров, вторая Сирена с места не сдвинется. — Женщина прохладно улыбнулась. — Ну, не грусти. Ты как всегда что-нибудь придумаешь, Алой.

Вдвоём они покинули комнату, оставив Альбуса в полутьме. 

Эвермонд, повторил про себя он. Конечно, кто же ещё. Единственная причина, по которой Альбуса до сих пор не арестовала милиция — его познания в големетрии, которые пригодились бы мэру в грядущей войне. Шесть лет этот талант не давал Альбусу попасть к сестре. 

К сестре, которую превратили в бестелесную покорную массу — или убили во время попытки.

Он вытянул кляп изо рта, зажав край тряпки между колен. Кричать смысла не было, но Альбусу стало легче психологически.

В лаборатории было множество вещей, которые можно было использовать для создания голема: колбы, чашки Петри, склянки, скальпели и ножницы.

Он постарался пошевелить разбитыми руками, но ладони были зафиксированы пластами железных перчаток, туго сведённых винтами и вваренных одной частью в пол. Здесь знали, как обращаться с чародеями. 

Через несколько часов, когда Альбус в последний раз попытался вытянуть руки из оков и чуть не отключился от боли, он так и остался сидеть, уткнувшись лбом в пол. 

По помещению вдруг прошла вибрация, появился звук жужжания, который одновременно находился и здесь, и за сотни миль отсюда.

— Так вот почему ты опоздал на завтрак, — произнёс Геллерт у него над головой. 

При звуке его голоса Альбус впервые осознал, насколько сильно всё это время был раздавлен одиночеством.

Альбус с трудом выпрямил спину и просипел:

— Долго придумывал шутку?

— Хотел тебя порадовать, — отозвался Геллерт.

Тон у него был обречённым — с таким шутят у постели неизлечимо больного.

Ты его потерял, корил себя Альбус, рассматривая призрачное лицо, больше похожее на отражение в чистом пруду. Решил, что справишься, потому что умеешь пару фокусов. По своей глупости ты его лишился, и вот каким Геллерт тебя запомнит: избитым, изуродованным и беспомощным глупцом.

— Ты не здесь, — сказал Альбус словно в попытке отринуть мираж. — Я вижу сквозь тебя. Этот звук… Это мотор. Ток.

Гул он узнал моментально, но против здравого смысла до последнего надеялся, что ошибался.

— Умма Бальсум. — Геллерт виновато кивнул, почувствовав, что развеял ответом иллюзию своей близости. — У меня хорошая память на имена. Где ты?

— Не знаю. В диких землях. Под дикими землями. 

Геллерт подошёл к нему ближе, опустился на корточки. Где-то в Хогвартсе он прикоснулся к щеке Уммы Бальсум, мимикрировавшей под Альбуса, и эхо прикосновения дошло до того через ток динамо-машины. 

— Боги, Альбус, — прошептал он, не убрав руку. — Что они с тобой сделали. Почему ты им позволяешь?

— Я не могу поднять голема. Даже если бы мог — здесь целая армия элементалистов. — Альбус неуклюже потёрся лицом о его ладонь. — Геллерт, я думаю, это прощание. 

Приложив палец к его губам, Геллерт затряс полупрозрачной головой. 

— Нет, нет. Не смей, не думай даже. Я найду тебя.

Распахнутый глаз азура в его глазнице ничуть не изменился в цвете. Казалось, только он был настоящим элементом фантомного тела. Почему-то, заглянув в него, Альбус в полной мере ощутил, насколько далеко от Геллерта находился. Ему хотелось просить прощения за куцее расставание. Вместо этого он мобилизировал волю и отодвинул чувства на второй план. 

— Геллерт, послушай меня. Эвермонд переделывает людей в магическую материю. Скрепляет их между собой паутиной Ткача. Хочет запихнуть их в гигантский доспех и выиграть пару войн. Они крадут людей, чтобы создавать мыслящих големов, а прикрывают это убийствами Джека-Полмолитвы, чтобы заодно и ему насолить. Здесь целая военная база под землёй. Найди Элфиаса Дожа в Когте, на Пей-и-Пой, и расскажи ему, ради чего мучилась моя сестра. У Элфиаса должен был остаться старый печатный станок «БП», если нет — он соберёт новый. Я хочу, чтобы об этом узнали все. Всю правду, Геллерт. Уничтожь Эвермонда. Сделаешь это для меня? Пообещай мне.

— Хорошо. Обещаю. Если не получится тебя найти — обещаю. Но ты прикончишь его сам. Вот увидишь.

Геллерт поцеловал его в угол губ, в то место, где заканчивался разодранный шрам. Призрачное прикосновение было ласковым и долгим настолько, что у Альбуса сжалось сердце. Он отчётливо осознал — это последний раз, и в пароксизме отчаяния потянулся к Геллерту, чтобы задержать момент. 

Альбус представил себе бесконечное количество рутинных вещей, которые они не успели сделать вместе: несомкнутые объятия, несказанные слова, путешествия, которые могли бы быть, и ленивые утра, которые никогда не наступят. Он хотел попробовать всё, что исходило от Геллерта, но у него это отобрали. 

Он открыл глаза, чтобы впитать в себя каждую секунду прощания, но заметил проблеск ещё одной тени у Геллерта за спиной.

— Ты не один? — спросил Альбус напряжённо.

Геллерт озадаченно нахмурился — и тут же резко обернулся. 

Дальше Альбус улавливал только беспорядочнее движение бестелесных фигур, словно перед ним в драке метались призраки; что-то упало, следом что-то разбилось. 

— Геллерт! — позвал он. — Геллерт!

Коммуникатрикс почувствовала волнение Альбуса и отсоединилась, побоявшись нанести его мозгу вред: тени потухли, и Альбус остался в одиночестве.

 

IX

До Шрама было два дня пути, если понятие времени можно было применить к пространству, отрицающему физику. 

Перемещались на лошадях и переделанных животных, следом за которыми тянулась длинная вереница телег и пеших. Для Любовников и их группы люди МакДаффа подготовили мобильные платформы, напоминающие вагоны поезда, вместо рельсов которого стояли гусеницы. На одной из платформ располагалась крытая брезентом лаборатория Ньюта и Нагеля, Кролла, Краффта и Кэрроу. 

Теперь, чтобы спасти сотни переделанных, необходимо было понять принцип, по которому на пространство влиял Шрам. Ньют работал без перерывов. В отличие от своих увлечённых исследованиями спутников, он испытывал только отчаяние, закрепляемое эффектом тикающих часов.

Местность вокруг постоянно менялась: то превращалась в болото, то иссыхала до песка. Деревья исчезали, вместо них появлялись предметы вроде столов и стульев, гигантских винных бутылок, крыльев стрекоз или чего-то деформированного до неузнаваемости. Рядом с дождями шёл снег или бушевали вихри.

Людей то и дело не досчитывались. Над вереницей телег постоянно проносились звуки имён и плач: звали потерянных близких. 

После полудня навстречу колонне Нурменгарда пошли они же.

— Не смотрите! — закричал Гриммсон, когда понял, что пули видение не достанут. — Смотрите только вперёд. Не приближайтесь!

Некоторые всё же узнали в безразличной толпе пропавших родственников и кинулись навстречу. Охотникам удалось помешать не всем. Видение вобрало людей в себя, как в пузырь, и лица их сделались бесстрастными и сосредоточенными. На просьбы вернуться они не отзывались и остались вечно двигаться вместе с призрачной толпой из никуда в никуда.

Но Нурменгард шёл дальше.

***

Деревья вокруг были закручены в спираль, а иногда и вовсе не были деревьями. Чуть дальше деформация усиливалась и, казалось, не прекращалась ни на секунду. Воздух дрожал как напуганный маленький зверёк. В небе постоянно проскальзывали произвольные, но вместе с этим естественные цвета и формы. При попытке их понять начиналась мигрень. 

С высоты отсюда было видно и сам разлом, раскинувшийся за пологим холмом, но Ньют, как и многие, запретил себе всматриваться в Шрам. Одного любопытного, брошенного по глупости взгляда хватило, чтобы запомнить угрожающие очертания навсегда: зубчатые неровные края гигантской впадины, уходившей на тысячи футов под землю. 

Идти дальше не решились даже Любовники — пока, остервенело повторял про себя Ньют, — и здесь разбили последний лагерь.

Нурменгард стоял почти неделю. Ночью многих увлекало к протекающим вероятностям. Что людям там мерещилось, представить было невозможно. Словно в обмен, для баланса, из-за рубежа к лагерю приходили твари, и в лаборатории появилось много новых образцов. Создавалось впечатление, что люди обменивались со Шрамом трофеями. 

Любовники пытались колдовать части тел, используя энергию вокруг. По одной из предложенных формул им удалось создать лысого кота, передвигающегося на человеческих пальцах ног, собаку, у которой половина туловища была антропоморфной, бесклювую птицу с губами и зубами. Безразличные к своему уродству животные носились вокруг лагеря, прося еды и ласки. На третий день Любовники попробовали излечить переделанного, но от вмешательства в биомагические процессы тот так истошно завопил, что эксперимент пришлось прекратить. Печь его кое-где затянулась нежной розовой кожей, но было ясно: даже таланта Любовников было недостаточно, чтобы здесь изменять людей.

Ньют пришёл к выводу, что единственным способом получить стабильную трансформацию было пройти в око бури — сам Шрам, спуститься под землю к месту, откуда текли нереализованные возможности. Он никому об этом не сказал, потому что сам поход считал самоубийством. Он даже не был уверен, что Шрам, этот провал во времени и пространстве, работал по принципам, которые его примитивный мозг мог вообразить.

Наёмники Гриммсона сторожили лагерь. Некоторых магов и стрелков оставили охранять хвост и центр палаточного городка.

Ночью напали червеки — полулюди-полугусеницы с зубами, похожими на кривые гвозди. Тогда Ньют впервые увидел, как сражались Любовники.

Палатки разбили там, где остановились, и лагерь приобрёл вытянутую лентовидную форму. Находившиеся позади о происходящем в начале городка узнавали от вирмов, тем же образом коммуникация работала и в обратную сторону. Неразборчивые вопли крылатых полулюдей всполошили задремавший лагерь.

— Убивают! Убивают!

— Червеки! Там! Там червеки!

Гриммсон поймал одну вирму за ногу и встряхнул.

— Где? Где, Джаббер тебя раздери… Сколько? Да говори!

— В центре! — взвизгнула вирма и растопырила короткие пальцы в попытке показать цифру. — Много!

Какт отбросил её от себя и закричал:

— Все кто дерётся! Все туда! 

К моменту, когда они добрались до места, червеки проели плешь в человеческих рядах. С тентов стекала кровь. В свете костров зловеще поблёскивали внутренности. Согнувшись в брюшке, покрытом уродливыми колючками, свежим мясом питались червеки. Запах стоял тошнотворный. 

Почуяв опасность, драконники неосознанно поднялись повыше от земли, а пешие замедлили шаг, но позади них взревела ещё тварь.

Когда один из червеков сбил с ног Кэрроу, та выронила хлыст и панически заорала, вцепившись себе в лицо дрожащими руками. Червек схватил её за голову и впился зубами в шею. От хруста костей и болезненного вопля все будто очнулись: начали стрелять, носиться по размокшей от крови земле. Твари были огромными, голова Гриммсона едва доставала до места, где распухшее брюхо насекомого переходило в человеческий торс. 

Люди отступали, рефлекторно жались друг к другу. Над ними носились драконники, стараясь арбалетами раздробить толстые кости. Когда стало ясно, что драконьими щупальцам червеков не удержать, Лита крикнула всем подняться повыше. Ньют вскинул арбалет и попал одному из червеков в брюхо — тот даже не замедлился. Общими усилиями чародеям удалось скормить ягам одно существо, но контролировать элементалей в такой сумятице было невозможно, и вскоре их пришлось отозвать. Гриммсон взревел — он потратил почти все патроны в попытках прострелить тварям мозг и теперь вхолостую жал на спусковой крючок. Кролл и Винда всё пытались составить голема из трупов погибших товарищей, но тот рассыпался на части каждый раз, когда на группу бросались червеки.

Тогда и появились Любовники. Ньют увидел их белёсые абрисы, светящиеся в темноте, словно линии гравюры. Один держал перед собой что-то странное, напоминающее то ли короткий посох, то ли сучковатую ветку дерева. Любовник вскинул ладонь, прочёл какое-то ужасающее первобытное заклинание, и червека начало растягивать в пространствах. Тварь выла, части её тела утопали в невидимых глазу измерениях и разрывали остаток плоти как хлебный мякиш. 

Второй Любовник крутил что-то на ладони — Ньюту было некогда рассматривать, — тогда опалённый элементалями червек восстал и бросился на своих собратьев. 

Любовники оживляли мёртвых. Они обращались с безвольными неуклюжими трупами как с готовыми големами, которых нужно было только направлять. 

Вещи в их руках на первый взгляд были не серьёзнее игрушек дворовых мальчишек. На самом деле они отражали саму суть Вихревого Потока, в котором хлам вроде самодельной рогатки мог превратиться в мощный артефакт, а смертельное оружие — в бессмысленный набор молекул. Ньюту пришлось отложить удивление на потом.

Мощная магия Любовников и их уверенные, слаженные движения успокоили ошалевших от ужаса людей. В драке появилась система. Големистов удалось оттащить в сторону: пока те собирали огромную человекоподобную фигуру из мяса, костей и внутренностей, остальные бойцы нападали на червеков по трое и четверо. Снова призвали ягов. 

Ньют вдруг ощутил азарт победителя, кровожадное чувство беспощадного превосходства — и понял, что будет стыдиться этого уродливого срыва всю жизнь. Судя по оскалам перемазанной в грязи группы, ненасытная животная ярость заразила их тоже. Угрожающе-спокойная Винда направила голема к упавшей твари — голем двинулся, с каждым шагом теряя куски освежёванной плоти. Ступня его заканчивалась оторванной головой Кэрроу. Винда приказала ему топтать червека и не остановилась до тех пор, пока череп Кэрроу не расплющился. 

Когда всё закончилось, группа триумфально взвыла и повалилась на землю, не обратив внимания на зловонную грязь под ногами. Даже Лита рассмеялась с облегчением, но быстро стихла, словно испугалась собственного голоса. С краёв разорванного тварями лагеря начали подтягиваться люди. Кто-то рыдал, кто-то смеялся — ничего нового. Над Нурменгардом постоянно проносились эти контрастные звуки войны.

Ньют посмотрел на Любовников, замерших в отдалении точно призраки. У обоих шла носом кровь. Они с детской простотой нащупали ладони друг друга и пошли прочь, а вслед им раздались ликующие, благодарные крики.

«Они, это они вас сюда привели, — подумал Ньют. — За что вы их восхваляете?».

Стало ясно, что стоять Нурменгард больше не мог. 

Ньют вернулся в лабораторию и без особой надежды разбирал завалы записей. Там его застал Нагель. Он учтиво улыбнулся и присел на край стола рядом с Ньютом, сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Совесть мучает, мистер Скамандер?

Ньют разговаривал с ним, не отвлекаясь от бумаг.

— О чём вы?

— Я просмотрел ваши записи. Никаких выводов вы в них не делаете, но это и говорит само за себя. Я сам так считаю, мистер Скамандер. Любовники так считают. Формула если не верна, то близка к верной. Но истинная сила находится в конце пути, в Шраме. — («Да какая это сила», — вяло воскликнул Ньют, но Нагель не дал ему продолжить). — Конечно, нам всем хотелось избежать похода туда, но давайте будем откровенны — все всё понимали с самого начала. 

— Они никогда не собирались останавливаться. 

Нагель пожал плечами, демонстрируя одновременно и незнание правды, и безразличие к ней.

— Оставаясь здесь, мы сможем разве что сменить переделанному цвет одежды, мистер Скамандер. Даже сила Любовников не безгранична. Чтобы поменять две сотни людей, нам всем нужно оказаться ближе к источнику энергии.

— Две сотни людей в этом источнике энергии просто пропадут.

Нагель снова беспечно пожал плечами.

— Зато рискнут все.

***

Вирмы разнесли вести: Любовники собирались выдвинуться к Шраму.

Команда МакДаффа поставила передвижную платформу на бок и сделала из неё импровизированную трибуну для выступления. Люди стягивались к началу лагеря послушать последнее напутствие своих правителей, и полоса палаточного городка расширялась, собираясь в клубок. Даже близость разлома, раскинувшегося за спинами Любовников, не пугала Нурменгард.

Ньют оседлал дракона, набрал высоту. С бессильной яростью он наблюдал, как сворачивались тенты и двигались крытые телеги, сверху похожие на перетянутые жгутами свёртки. Любовников ещё не выслушали, но уже собирались в путь. Ладно переделанные, но простые люди? От беспомощности ему хотелось топать ногами.

Любовники и их бессменный телохранитель ждали на трибуне. В сотне футов позади них бесконечно менял реальность Шрам. Пошёл тягучий и тёплый как гной дождь, но на одежду выпал снег. Ньют поднял рукав поближе к лицу и рассмотрел снежинки размером с мотыльков. Кристаллическая структура была одинаковой на вид. 

— Ты никогда не думал, зачем им это? — спросила Лита, поравнявшись с ним в воздухе; громадные хлопья снега медленно таяли в её волосах. — Кем они были до этого?

Она снова задавала вопросы, на которые Ньют не находил ответа. 

— Мне всё равно. Пусть бредут куда хотят. Мы вернёмся к Тесею. Найдём способ выбраться отсюда, но это я не могу остановить.

Лита невесело усмехнулась.

— Мы уже попытались. 

Молчание воцарялось благоговейное. Измотанные грязные люди немели от восторга и трепета, вскидывали головы туда, где стояли Любовники, похожие на отлитые из гипса статуи божеств: бледные, в белом, прекрасные и отталкивающие одновременно. Они и были божествами.

Любовники вскинули ладони, потребовав внимания, хотя тише стать уже не могло. Тогда они заговорили. Модуляции их поразительных тягучих голосов как будто совпадали с волнами накатывающего на людей трепета.

— Вы знаете, что нам пора двигаться дальше.

— Мы прошли тяжёлый путь.

— Мы не остановимся и теперь.

— Ради тех, кого изуродовала система.

— Ради общего блага.

— Все вольны вернуться в истинный Нурменгард.

— Остальные пойдут за нами в Шрам.

— Ради общего блага.

— Ради общего блага.

«Ради общего блага!» — подхватили люди, выбросив в воздух сжатые кулаки. Кто-то размахивал обрывками одежды вместо флагов. «Общее благо» — нестройно повторили сотни голосов: молодых и старых, детских, мужских и женских, и вместе они составили настолько сильную звуковую волну, что сотрясли воздух. Люди кричали, восхваляя Любовников, запугивая непостижимого невидимого врага, и были счастливы и бесстрашны так, как бывают только верующие слепцы. 

В фанатичном гвалте всё же был различим выстрел, за которым тут же последовало ещё несколько. Оцепеневшая толпа покачнулась и взвыла. Ньют тоже подумал, что стреляли в Любовников. На мгновение он испытал постыдное облегчение и глубокую признательность, представив, что кто-то отважился лишить их жизни. 

— Промазал, — прошептала Лита с горечью, но без удивления. — Промазал.

Ньют сощурился, всматриваясь в движение на платформе.

— Нет… Мне кажется, нет.

Под трибуной началась паника. Люди пытались вычислить стрелка, поэтому первое время никто не замечал, что за зрелище разворачивалось у них над головами. 

Любовники переметнулись к краю платформы. Даже выстрелы не лишили их синхронности: они вместе шагнули в сторону и одновременно прикрыли друг на друга, замерев в подобии объятия. Оба были невредимы, но стрелявший метил не в них.

— Ньют, ты видишь? — спросила Лита, напряжённо замерев на мысках ботинок.

Ньют кивнул, хотя она на него не смотрела.

Все пули попали в телохранителя. Первый выстрел снёс шлем, следующие оторвали перчатки и поножи, прошили нагрудник. 

Под ногами Любовников лежали части пустого доспеха, а из них пробивался тёмный, похожий на шёлк туман.

Ньют подумал было, что увидел голема, но в очертаниях существа ничего не напоминало человеческое тело. Это был чистый, вбирающий в себя краски несвет.

— Джаббер всемогущий… — чуть слышно сказала Лита; голос её был лишён эмоций; казалось, она устала удивляться. — Это ещё что?

Существо — материя — поднималось всё выше над платформой, пока не стало напоминать неторопливо крутившийся по ней чёрный вихрь. 

— Мне кажется, — ответил Ньют, но голос его не послушался и пришлось начать сначала: — Мне кажется, это обскур.

Лита резко обернулась к нему.

— Что это? Что? — непонимающе спросила она, но Ньют вместо ответа послал дракона вниз и спрыгнул с него на лету, больно ударившись ступнями о камни. 

Когда-то давно об обскурах что-то болтали в Хогвартсе: редко и неуверенно, недостаточно убедительно даже для того, чтобы превратить байки в городские легенды. 

Тёмная материя, появившаяся после первых переделок, которые часто шли не так. То, что оставалось от человека, когда биомагические процессы уничтожали тело. Прогнившие отчаяние, страх и тоска, закупоренные колдовством.

Обскур бросился в толпу. Все, кто оказывался на его пути, кидались в стороны, сбивали друг друга с ног и валились на землю. Люди разбегались оттуда, куда спешили Ньют с Литой. Несколько раз маленькую Литу сносило общим потоком назад, но она упрямо прокладывала себе путь дальше. 

Среди дезорганизованной толпы стало видно стрелка в чёрном запылённом плаще — тот шёл твари навстречу, держал мушкет в опущенной руке. Обскур нёсся к нему, на ходу превращая переднюю свою часть в острые паучьи лапы. Распахнув их в стороны, словно для объятия, он замахнулся перед стрелком — и замер.

Когда человек тряхнул головой, чтобы сбросить капюшон, Ньют узнал его подсознательно. Он слышал легенды о нём чаще, чем о Любовниках, мальчишкой страшился его в ночной темноте. Внутри Ньюта всё встрепенулось, признав в образе стрелка олицетворение городских историй. Бесформенный плащ неясного бурого цвета, косматая борода, яростный взгляд, милицейский мушкет — его первый трофей… Яркая, уродливо пришитая клешня — конечно же, конечно это её очертания скрывались под грязной тканью. Перед обскуром, словно замершим в нерешительности, стоял неуловимый призрак Хогвартса: Джек-Полмолитвы. 

Всё замерло. Охваченные паникой люди поддавались любопытству, приподнимались от земли, чтобы получше рассмотреть неподвижных монстра и человека. Отбежавшие подальше делали нетвёрдые шаги обратно. Все озирались на платформу, где стояли Любовники, и заражались их непрошибаемым спокойствием: те не шевелились, пытаясь разглядеть за обскуром стрелка. В их позах впервые появилось что-то, говорящее о заинтересованности происходящим. Гриммсон взбежал на трибуну, задал вопрос, но в ответ получил отказ — не повернув головы, один из Любовников чуть двинул пальцами, и наёмник был отослан назад.

Джек-Полмолитвы зажал мушкет между клешнёй и боком и подал человеческую руку обскуру.

Обскур закрутился на месте, словно замедляющийся волчок. Он уменьшился вглубь себя, где-то сузился, где-то расширился и приобрёл неровную форму девушки в платье. Силуэт вышел нетвёрдым, словно тронутое рябью отражение в тёмной воде. Обскур поднял подобие человеческой руки и коснулся протянутой к нему ладони.

— Привет, сестрёнка, — услышал оторопевший Ньют.

X

Здесь царила постоянная тьма, прореженная иликтричеством, и Альбус был потерян во времени. Он решил, что наступало позднее утро: гул голосов креп, удары инструментов по железу раздавались отчётливее. В лаборатории всё чаще появлялись биомаги и хирурги, но на Альбуса они обращали столько же внимания, сколько на мебель. Снаружи что-то пилили. Элементалисты тренировались работать хлыстами. Подземный лагерь рокотал, пробуждаясь, словно сложный запущенный механизм. 

После разговора с Геллертом Альбус с таким остервенением пытался вырваться из оков, что от боли потерял сознание. За пару часов его неподвижности переломы отекли сильнее, а каждый пережитый удар Дерхана с отложенным эффектом дал о себе знать. 

Вскоре пришла Делайла в сопровождении других передельщиков. Альбуса отстегнули от пола, и у него оказались свободны руки. Он тут же принялся собирать голема, но попытку пресекли с профессиональной быстротой. Его ударили по ладоням дубинкой, схватили за волосы и бросили на хирургический стол. Обездвижили снова, на этот раз ремнями. По ощущениям, одну руку Альбус мог бы высвободить, если бы остался без присмотра, но для этого было слишком поздно. 

— У меня были буйные типы, шутники и плаксы, — дружелюбно проговорила Делайла, отточенным движением откупорив капсулу, и поместила в неё иглу шприца. — Даже гордецы. Посмотрим, который из них ты, големист?

Снаружи послышались крики и выстрелы. Это могло быть что угодно, но Альбус знал, он почувствовал каждым нервным окончанием, что этот звук сулил ему освобождение. 

— Я — тот, который тебя убьёт, — сказал он, посмотрев женщине в безразличные глаза.

Альбус лежал перед ней, израненный, неспособный пошевелиться, и всё же его уверенность заставила Делайлу сделать шаг назад. Она быстро справилась с собой и недовольно одёрнула халат, словно своей угрозой Альбус задел её физически.

Крики переросли в истошные вопли. Снаружи что-то ударилось о стену.

— Да что там такое? — глухо спросил один из биомагов через респиратор.

Воспользовавшись сумятицей, Альбус стиснул зубы и принялся высвобождаться из ремня.

В лабораторию влетела женщина в халате передельщика. От ужаса у неё подкашивались колени. Распластав руки, женщина подпирала собой дверь, как будто боялась впустить в помещение что-то жуткое.

— Ткач, — тихо провыла она, не до конца стянув маску с носа и рта; белое лицо её было искажено плачем без слёз. — Там Ткач.

Даже Альбус на мгновение опешил, уставившись на неё, и всё-таки принялся дёргать локтём дальше.

— Да не может быть, — неуверенно возразил кто-то, но паника снаружи начала передаваться и внутрь лаборатории.

Послышался раскатистый, неторопливый звук, с которым смещались огромные пласты железа. Что-то ударило по земле с такой силой, что в помещении брякнули склянки.

— Они подняли Сирену, — с врачебной беспристрастностью прокомментировала Делайла. 

— Драться здесь? — нервно озираясь, говорил один из передельщиков. — Да они рехнулись.

Делайла отложила шприц и двинулась к выходу. За ней автоматически последовали ассистенты, как будто операция теперь продолжалась в другом месте.

— Медина, с дороги. Нам всем нужно выйти отсюда. 

Она отлепила от себя упиравшуюся, немую от шока женщину и распахнула дверь в коридор. Что-то преградило ей путь. Даже приподнявшись на локтях, Альбус ничего не мог разглядеть за спинами колдомедицинской группы. Он видел лишь голову Делайлы — её рыжую макушку, возвышающуюся над остальными словно по принципу лидерства.

— Ну, что там ещё? — спросила она с нескрываемым раздражением. 

Охнув, люди отпрянули. Внутрь лаборатории пролетела водяная лента и закрутилась вокруг головы Делайлы. Женщина постаралась отмахнуться от крошечного водоворота, но толща воды уплотнилась и превратилась в замкнутую сферу. Делайла слепо метнулась назад, врезавшись в ассистентов, — те попытались стянуть с её головы образовавшийся пузырь, но руки прошли сквозь воду. Женщина упала. Суча ногами, она заскребла ногтями собственное лицо, а потом утихла. Над ней, как консилиум учёных перед пациентом, столпилась напуганная команда.

Геллерт остановился на пороге, несколько раз подбросил каменную статуэтку в руке. Механическая настойчивость, с которой он действовал, выглядела пугающей. Его человеческий глаз казался абсолютно мёртвым. Геллерт заметил Альбуса на столе и на секунду изменился до неузнаваемости, сделавшись беззащитным и шокированным, как будто поменялся с ним местами. Затем по его лицу снова прошла тень.

— Это только начало, — сказал он и прислонил статуэтку к губам.

Отстранившись от неё, он тряхнул волосами, а затем подставил под подбородок ладонь и выдохнул ртом. 

Вместо воздуха материализовался поток воды.

Он хлынул под ноги людям, начал забираться на них по одежде, принялся тянуть вниз, как будто состоял из сотни маленьких цепких рук. Беспалые и бестелесные ладони зажимали носы и рты, заливались в уши. Кто-то из биомагов постарался броситься к выходу, но жадные воды ухватились за его голень и дёрнули на пол. Несколько секунд вокруг раздавался хаотичный плеск и сиплое судорожное дыхание. Постепенно всё замирало. Изредка на поверхность воды поднимались пузыри воздуха.

— Альбус, — сказал Геллерт, как будто в самом его имени содержалось утверждение. — Альбус.

Он подошёл к хирургическому столу и запрыгнул на край. Помог Альбусу высвободить щиколотки. Повесил статуэтку на шею, сплюнул и принялся аккуратно растирать его запястья.

— Магия гриндилоу? — спросил Альбус и торопливо поднялся на ноги.

Роль жертвы ему надоела.

Вокруг всё было залито водой. От шагов Альбуса утонувшие в ней люди покачивали руками. 

Перед ним лежала, распахнув глаза, мёртвая Делайла. На её бесстрастном лице застыло глуповатое удивление. Он коротко улыбнулся ей и принялся сосредоточенно собирать из лабораторных инструментов острого, крупного голема. 

Руки едва слушались, и процесс занимал огромное количество времени.

— Магия гриндилоу, — отозвался Геллерт добродушно.

— И этим ртом ты меня целуешь.

Геллерт рассмеялся и обнял его сзади, ничуть не помешав работе.

— Во что ты ввязался с Ткачом?

— С Ткачом? — удивлённо переспросил Геллерт и продолжил с нескрываемым, почти детским любопытством: — Здесь Арахнид?

Нахмурившись, Альбус обернулся на него.

— Как ты меня нашёл?

— Меня привёл Джек-Полмолитвы. Выследил у коммуникатрикс. 

— Джаббер, Геллерт. Вы пришли сюда вдвоём? Я сказал тебе связаться с Дожем, а не драться против армии Хогвартса.

— Я отправил Дожу вирма. Твой товарищ знает, что делать. — Геллерт полностью развернул его к себе за плечи. — Если бы ты здесь погиб, больше ни в чём бы не осталось смысла. Я не мог тебя бросить. — Он убрал волосы с лица Альбуса, едва прикоснувшись к коже кончиками пальцев. — Либо мы, либо ничего, Альбус. Ты понимаешь? — спросил Геллерт, погладив его по голове.

Альбус потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать — на губах Геллерта ещё остался гниловатый морской привкус статуэтки гриндилоу. 

Они прижались друг к другу лбами, и на эти несколько секунд время утратило значение. Где-то снаружи кричали люди, не умолкала стрельба, гневался полубог, но они стояли, обнявшись, и ничто за пределом кольца их рук не было материальным.

 

***

Снаружи была бойня, и поначалу их с Геллертом никто не заметил. Они с трудом продрались сквозь массу переделанных, бежавших к лифту из шахты. Никто лучше рабочих не знал это место, и они моментально почувствовали, что постройка начинала сдавать.

Элементалисты призвали ягов и запустили обскура в Сирену. Сверху сыпалась земля, но в пылу битвы никто из магов не обращал внимания на то, что копи трещали по швам. 

Сирена размахивала мечом и стучала по каньону эфесом. В воздухе вокруг неё стояло бурое марево поднятой в воздух пыли и раскрошенной земли. В левой руке она прятала элементалистов, прижимая клетку пальцев к груди. По доспеху обскура метались всполохи демонов огня — и проносился гигантский паук.

Часто его перемещение напоминало мерцание или вспышки молний, которые невозможно было зафиксировать полностью. Альбус различил часть тёмного, покрытого блестящим хитином каплевидного брюха, затем — в совершенно противоположном месте — острую тонкую ногу, следом — размазанную светлую тень головы с кровавыми пятнами крупных глаз.

Ткач, путешественник по измерениям. Паук, чья биологическая программа перешла на неподвластный пониманию человека уровень, но при этом в идее своей осталась прежней. Ткач плёл паутину, но другую: ту, из которой состоял мир. Ему были важны только узоры.

Ткач исчезал, затем появлялся на плече или голове Сирены, мелко пританцовывая на тонких лапах, как балерина на пуантах. Он разорвал элементаля, напав из нескольких измерений подряд, и попытался подобраться к тем, кто управлял обскуром. Дезориентированная Сирена, оробевшие яги и огонь перепуганных пеших всё же помешали ему. Тогда Ткач пропал из виду, чтобы неожиданно возникнуть у шеи Сирены и прорезать острыми лапами металл доспеха. 

Иногда он появлялся среди элементалистов, растянувшихся вдоль каньона, и нанизывал их себе на ноги точно бусины на нить. Он исчезал, когда магам на помощь приходило подкрепление, и тут же возникал рядом с Сиреной. От его неестественно-изящных движений создавалось впечатление, что битва не составляла для Ткача никакого труда, а была хорошо заученным танцем. 

— Геллерт, — прошептал Альбус, завороженный происходящим настолько, что потерял способность двигаться. 

Он вслепую нашарил руку Геллерта, и тот осторожно прикоснулся к его разбитой ладони. Всё в перемещении Ткача, в его удивительных размерах и скорости вопило о принадлежности к непостижимым и ускользающим вещам.

— Я знаю, Альбус. Невероятно.

Собравшись направить яга, один из элементалистов щёлкнул хлыстом в сторону Альбуса, но получил пулю в лоб — элементаль огня сожрал чародея и заметался среди своих сородичей. Альбус обернулся. В отдалении он заметил силуэт залёгшего с мушкетом стрелка. Джек-Полмолитвы. Тот перезарядился и выстрелил вновь. Он не промазывал.

Ткачу удалось лишить Сирену руки, раскроив шарниры железного запястья. Латная перчатка полетела вниз вместе с магами. Обскур попытался выбраться, но элементалисты на краю каньона тут же плетью загнали его обратно.

— Там может быть моя сестра, — сказал Альбус. — Нужно помочь Ткачу.

— Это будет очень просто.

Геллерт двинулся вперёд и на ходу прижал к губам статуэтку. Водяным потоком он снёс с обрыва десяток человек. Теперь армия отреагировала на происходящее позади — они обернулись и на мгновение растерянно замерли, заметив только двоих. 

Альбус послал голема вперёд, дав ему простую команду — убивай, и голем ринулся оставлять кровавые просеки в рядах чародеев. Джек-Полмолитвы продолжал стрелять где-то позади.

Из Сирены выбрался обскур. Доспех, пошатнувшись, рухнул с монструозным грохотом, словно лишённое костей тело титана. Вибрация от падения была настолько сильной, что несколько человек не устояли на ногах. Их быстро добил Ткач. 

Сверху безостановочно сыпалась земля. Звук был похож на тот, с которым усиливался град, и вскоре этот нарастающий зловещий треск заполнил собой всё.

Ткач мелькнул в воздухе над обскуром, раскроил швы мировой паутины на тёмной массе, и живой морок разлетелся на заплаты. Некоторые освобождённые обскуры повторили форму паучьих ног и обрушились на элементалистов, будто копья, а чародеи в ответ хлыстами рассекали их в лоскуты. Элементалистам удалось обратить против Ткача более послушных обскуров, но тот в несколько грациозных прыжков раскроил их ногами.

Строительные леса не выдержали и обрушились на дно каньона вместе с недостроенной Сиреной. От мощного удара запульсировала новая волна вибрации, и несущие балки надломились, словно сломанные спички.

— Ариана! — закричал Альбус, бросившись к обрыву; доски у него над головой крошились, шахта разваливалась на примитивные части. — Ариана!

Земля забилась ему в рот и нос. Дышать было невозможно. Он почти ничего не видел.

Один из обскуров кинулся к нему и бессильно закрутился над головой, как будто попытался защитить, но почти сразу метнулся обратно в каньон.

— Ты видел её? Это была она? — спросил Геллерт, прикрывая лицо предплечьем.

Чтобы Альбус расслышал, ему пришлось кричать.

— Не знаю. Где Полмолитвы?

— Ушёл, пока лифт работал. Он сделал всё, что мог.

Альбус наспех собрал уродливого голема из трухи под ногами, и тот выпростал над ними пыльные руки, осыпающиеся с каждой секундой. Динамика разрушения вокруг была настолько массивна, что казалось, будто к концу подходил весь мир.

— Голем не выдержит, — сказал Альбус, сморгнув вездесущую пыль. — Геллерт…

— Всё хорошо, — перебил тот.

Альбус прочёл по губам и подошёл к нему вплотную, вжавшись плечом в плечо, потёрся лицом о шею Геллерта, поцеловал разбитый, перемазанный грязью рот. 

— Мне жаль, что мы не нашли твою сестру, — произнёс Геллерт ему на ухо и потёрся носом от мочки к виску.

Под бушующим обвалом голем опадал на их волосы и плечи как пыльный ржавый дождь. И тогда, когда Альбус приготовился умереть во второй раз — в спокойствии и смирении, словно с Геллертом была правильна даже смерть, — послышался металлический скрежет. Альбус посмотрел вперёд и улыбнулся.

Из каньона сквозь стену земли к ним тянула обрубок руки Сирена. 

***

Между ними и сокрушительной массой земли находился только доспех. То, что казалось исполинским и неразрушимым несколько мгновений назад, теперь сделалось хрупким и ненадёжным. Железо скрипело и деформировалось под весом обвала, но держалось. Внутри стояла непроглядная чернота. 

Альбус касался Геллерта локтём и ощущал незримое присутствие Арианы вокруг. 

— Спасибо, сестра, — сказал он в темноту. 

Через несколько часов, подумал он вначале, они пожалеют, что их не завалило землёй. Эта мысль засела в нём как заноза. Чуть позже Геллерт обнял его и положил голову на плечо. Альбус почувствовал на шее его дыхание и ощутил себя опьяняюще живым. Они знали, что случится дальше, но в настоящем оба были рядом. Пока этот момент не кончался, Альбус мог испытывать близорукое счастье. 

… КАКАЯ ПРИЯТНАЯ ВИБРАЦИЯ Я ШЁЛ НА НЕЁ И ВОТ ОНА СТАЛА СИЛЬНЕЕ ТЕ КТО ПЛЕТУТ ИЗЯЩНО И ТОНКО В САМОМ НАЧАЛЕ ПУТИ… — раздалось у него в голове.

Геллерт вздрогнул и замер — он тоже слышал гипнотический ритмичный голос, от которого шла кругом голова.

По металлу мимо них стремительно процокали острые как бритва ноги. Альбус кожей почувствовал колебание воздуха, но ничего не смог разглядеть.

… МНЕ ПРЕДЛОЖИЛИ ДАРЫ ЗА НЕСКОЛЬКО НИТЕЙ И СОЗДАВАЛИ УРОДСТВО РУШИЛИ ТКАНИ Я В ГОРЕ ЛЕЛЕЯЛ РАЗРЫВЫ РВАНЫЕ РАНЫ МИРОВОЙ ПАУТИНЫ…

… МЕРЗКИЙ ШЁПОТ ГОСПОДИНА МЭРА ПРОПИТАЛ ЭТО МЕСТО И ВОТ Я ПРИШЁЛ ВЫКАЗАТЬ НЕДОВОЛЬСТВО ИХ ПРИМИТИВНЫМ ИСКУССТВАМ УВИДЕТЬ ТАЛАНТЫ…

— Ткач, — прошептал Геллерт. 

Ритмичный монотонный голос почти доводил их до обморока.

… ДВОЕ ЛЮБОВНИКОВ ПЛЕТУТ СТРАСТНЫМИ ЧУВСТВАМИ ЧУДНЫЕ УЗОРЫ ОБЩУЮ НИТЬ ШРАМЫ И ЛАСКА Я ВИДЕЛ ВАШУ РАБОТУ ДИЛЕТАНТЫ ХУДОЖНИКИ В КОТОРЫХ ЕСТЬ СИЛА ПОЙДЁМТЕ СО МНОЙ И УЗРИТЕ ТО К ЧЕМУ ПРИКОСНУЛИСЬ СВОИМИ РУКАМИ…

Альбуса поймали в совершенно человеческую по ощущениям хватку и подняли вверх. Он приземлился на гладкой прохладной поверхности и перестал её щупать, как только осознал, что оказался на спине Ткача. Позади Ткач усадил Геллерта, и тот вслепую провёл руками по спине Альбуса, затем ниже, по бёдрам, пока не дотронулся до хитина паука.

Ткач плавно покачнулся, затем сделал шаг вперёд.

— Ариана, — позвал Альбус, протянув руку в пустоту, а затем посмотрел вниз, где должна была быть паучья голова. — Пожалуйста. Моя сестра. Мы пришли сюда из-за неё.

Трогать Ткача он не решился. 

… ПОЗЖЕ ЧУТЬ ПОЗЖЕ О ТОЙ ЧТО ВЕЛА ВАС БЕСТЕЛЕСТНАЯ ДЕВОЧКА Я И О НЕЙ ПОЗАБОЧУСЬ ДЕРЖИТЕСЬ ЛЮБОВНИКИ ПУСТЬ ПРИОТКРОЮТСЯ ТАЙНЫ КОТОРЫЕ ТРОГАЮТ ОБЩЕЕ СЕРДЦЕ … — пропел он чарующим голосом и шагнул вперёд.

Альбус пожалел, что не закрыл глаза в самом начале. Теперь он не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд. 

Они оказались в безвременной пустоте, в пространстве из ничего.

Шёлковые нити неимоверной толщины тянулись перед ними в разные стороны. По ним как по канатам скользили титанических размеров организмы: оглушительно-яркие твари с не поддающимися описанию формами и целями. 

Волокна мира причудливо соединялись, раскинувшись в черноте, точно фрактальная магистраль. Альбуса охватил болезненный умопомрачительный шок. Ткач грациозно проносился по нитям материальности. 

Альбус, глядя на них, хотел сказать Геллерту, что понял принцип, что видит связь, но лишь повторял его имя, и оно звучало так, как звучит прикосновение к шёлку, а Геллерт, прижав его к груди, отвечал таким же приглушённым, мягким шелестом.

Ткач выпрыгнул на поверхность реальности среди деревьев и скал. Альбус не сразу переключился и с опозданием понял, что их окружало что-то обыденное. Цвета потускнели. Бесконечное расширение сетей скрылось за статичной реальностью.

… СПУСКАЙТЕСЬ КРОШЕЧНЫЕ ПАУЧКИ НА ЧЕТЫРЁХ КОНЕЧНОСТЯХ ВМЕСТЕ ИХ У ВАС ВОСЕМЬ ВЫ ПОЛУЧИЛИ ОТВЕТЫ НА ВОПРОСЫ ЛЮБОВНИКИ СМОТРЕЛИ ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ МНОГИЕ ТАЙНЫ ОТДОХНИТЕ НЕМНОГО …

Ткач протянул вверх передние руки и с неожиданной осторожностью опустил Альбуса на землю — он опрокинулся на спину, почувствовав себя измотанным до предела. Рядом упал Геллерт. 

Голова раскалывалась. При попытке переосознать увиденное Альбус чувствовал, что был близок к тому, чтобы сойти с ума. Ткач элегантно покачивался над ними, переставляя ноги, — в тех местах, где он задевал незаметные глазу пространства, воздух шёл рябью. 

Арахнид вдруг исчез, но вскоре снова показал себя. Он появлялся тут и там, вытягивая из воздуха нечто крупное.

Сирена, подумал Альбус. Ткач принёс Ариану. Теперь он по частям выуживал её доспех из изнанки мира, хлопотливо мельтеша вокруг рук, ног и головы, будто паук над добычей, которую нужно было окуклить. Сирена появлялась постепенно, и казалось, что сквозь пейзаж клочьями проступало другое изображение. С доспеха сыпалась земля, неприятное напоминание о пережитой катастрофе.

Геллерт повернул голову — Альбус почувствовал вибрацию чуть раньше движения, и посмотрел на него в ответ. В эту секунду Альбус полюбил его с какой-то новой глубиной. Вот что такое предел, думал он расслабленно. Невозможно чувствовать что-то сильнее. Больше не будет постоянного удивления, когда с каждой секундой влюбляешься в человека чуть больше: теперь от каждого поцелуя будет одинаково сильно на долгие мгновения захватывать дух.

Они подняли в воздух руки и, перекрестив в изгибах локтей, положили ладони друг другу на щёки. 

Альбус хотел давать обещания, но молчал. Геллерт улыбнулся, прикоснувшись пальцами к его сомкнутым губам. Они увидели одно и то же, прочувствовали всё это вместе и разделили одно знание на двоих.

Слова больше ничего не значили.

Неприметные узоры, которые они с рождения оставляли на тенетах мира, сплелись в один: гипнотический, сложный, покрытый рубцами в тех местах, где раньше когда-то саднили раны. 

XI

Растерянная Лита сжала запястье Ньюта настолько сильно, что свезла ногтями кожу.

Джек-Полмолитвы сделал шаг в сторону и поднял голову к трибуне.

— Прекрати это, Альбус, — громко сказал он.

Голос его звучал отчётливо и спокойно, а взгляд был направлен на платформу, но при этом никто вокруг не осознал услышанного. Фраза просто существовала вне контекста: настолько все привыкли, что у Любовников не было имён. Само обращение к ним по отдельности казалось несусветной дикостью.

Мираж начал рассеиваться лишь тогда, когда один из Любовников отодвинулся — между ними образовалось расстояние в шаг, и второй Любовник запаниковал. Схватив другого за руку, он что-то отчаянно говорил, страстно качал головой. Несмотря на очевидное колебание, другой, Альбус — Ньют всё никак не мог привыкнуть к имени, которое казалось искусственным, — всё-таки двинулся к лестнице.

Он спускался неторопливо, как будто опасался споткнуться. В одиночестве он словно уменьшился вполовину. Всё же люди расступались перед ним, пряча взгляд. Кто-то более смелый едва касался пальцами подола белого плаща, когда Любовник проходил мимо. 

Альбус остановился плечом к плечу с фигуркой из морока, и Джек заговорил.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь помочь ей? Ему? — Он кивнул на Любовника наверху — тот застыл в напряжённой позе, подняв руку к груди. — Не тащи за собой людей. 

Альбус слушал, склонив голову к плечу. Выражение лица его было заинтригованным, слегка удивлённым, как будто он никак не мог вспомнить человека перед собой, но был уверен, что его знает.

— Столько лет, брат, — наконец сказал он без эмоций. — Столько лет — и вот, что ты мне говоришь. Я думал, ты мёртв. А это был ты, Джек. Это всегда был ты.

— Останови это безумие, Альбус. Вы все там подохнете, если не хуже. Ариана и Геллерт умрут. Все умрут. Нет никакого общего блага, — вдруг прокричал он, обведя свирепым взглядом людей вокруг. — Нет и никогда не было. Это всё — для двоих, вы слышите? Для Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Гриндельвальда — так их зовут! Ясно вам? Это всё — обещание изуродованному возлюбленному и пропавшей сестре. Понимаете теперь? — Подняв сбивчивый неуверенный шёпот, он снова обратился к Альбусу. — Не слишком ли ярок погребальный костёр?

Альбус слушал спокойно. Глаза его оставались неподвижны как стекло, и, казалось, оголившаяся правда мало его заботила. Он держался по-королевски и в происходящем участвовал с хладнокровием чего-то, что никогда не являлось простым смертным.

— Ты можешь пойти с нами, брат. Я найду способ вернуть твою руку.

Джек-Полмолитвы покачал головой.

— Нет. Это ты можешь остаться. У вас целый замок, любовь до гроба, Ариана — она же здесь, Альбус. Я здесь.

— Ты всё это время был жив. И ничего мне не сказал.

— За тобой следили. Эвермонд хотел записать тебя в милиционеры. За мной охотились. Так что было не до семейного воссоединения.

— Ты был там, ты привёл его ко мне, — невпопад отвечал Альбус.

Интонации его не менялись. Голос казался записью. 

Он привык, что ответы Любовника дополняли его речь, и продолжал гнуть своё, не прислушиваясь к Джеку. Уследить за его логикой было нелегко до головокружения, как во время разговора с безумцем. 

— Но ты не привёл меня к ней, — продолжил он.

Джек покачал головой.

— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты там очутился. Даже ради Арианы. Через время я бы вызволил её. Слышишь, сестра? — обратился он к обскуру. — Я бы за тобой пришёл.

Вздрогнув всей массой, обскур изобразил кивок. 

— Что ты, что Дож — вы всё это время молчали. Я просил его написать об Эвермонде. Он струсил. Теперь он раскаялся. А что ты? 

— Без доказательств? Из теней? — Джек усмехнулся. — Я вёл другую, грубую войну. Но всё это в прошлом, Альбус. Давай начнём с начала. Не уходите. Я расскажу тебе, как сбежал с фабрики. Как привёл Геллерта к тебе — это был я тогда, помнишь? Я видел Ткача. Голема твоего видел. Историй хватит на десять жизней. 

Альбус тихо рассмеялся, будто Джек сказал милую глупость. Улыбка была на удивление живой, слегка заносчивой, но приятной. Впервые на поверхность проступило что-то индивидуальное, не стёртое взаимозависимостью и беспамятством.

Он провёл кончиками пальцев по изрытому шрамами огрубевшему лицу Джека — и тот издал тихий отчаянный звук, узнав в жесте прощание. 

Альбус отвернулся без промедлений, и стало ясно, что никаких мук выбора он сейчас не испытывал. Он легко шагнул прочь. Любовник на платформе резво как мальчишка кинулся ему навстречу. 

Покачнувшись напоследок к Джеку-Полмолитвы, силуэт обскура обтёк и потерял форму, точно оплавившийся свечной огарок.

— Это из-за него? — спросил Джек в спину Альбуса, и его яростный сильный голос дрогнул. — Геллерт пойдёт с тобой куда угодно. Разве ты не понимаешь, Альбус: за тобой он даже повернёт назад. Брат. Не иди туда, брат.

Тот не ответил. Шрам, Любовник — всё, что существовало в его реальности, находилось впереди.

Пройдя несколько футов друг к другу, Любовники встретились, сомкнули ладони и с нерушимой уверенностью двинулись в сторону разлома вверх по холму. Следом за ними туманом над землёй стелился обскур.

Лита тихо усмехнулась, неверяще качнув головой.

— Они даже не оборачиваются, — негромко сказала она, прежде чем забраться обратно в седло. — Посмотри. Им плевать, пойдут за ними или нет. Они давно всё решили. Они создали целую армаду, чтобы сюда дойти, и теперь просто забыли о ней.

— Религию, — поправил Ньют. — Они создали религию. 

Сотни голосов разносили над лагерем обычные человеческие имена. «Альбус и Геллерт», говорили люди. «Их зовут Альбус и Геллерт, и они плоть и кровь». Сбитая с толку толпа отступала подальше от Шрама, некоторые чуть ли не насильно тянули за собой тех, кто не верил в обман. 

Альбус. Геллерт. Имена повторялись без остановки, словно в отместку за годы пренебрежения. И всё же находились люди, которые продолжали идти вперёд — за Любовниками. 

Лита снова подняла дракона в воздух, и Ньют последовал за ней.

Переделанные — многорукие, пернатые, копытные — собирались в нестройные ряды. Неизуродованных исправительными фабриками стало меньше в половину, но этой перемены было недостаточно, чтобы ощутить торжество здравомыслия. Кто-то шёл налегке, кто-то гнал загруженные скарбом телеги. Сложно было поверить, что такое количество людей осознанно выбрало Шрам.

От трибуны отделился Нагель и последовал за Любовниками, заложив руки за спину. На вершине холма он слегка наклонился вперёд и сощурился, будто хотел рассмотреть издали музейный экспонат. 

«Ну его к дьяволу, — выкрикнул Гриммсон, когда у него что-то спросил МакДафф. — Нам за такое не платили». 

Какт и банда его головорезов возвращались к замку наперерез нестройному потоку. Их миновали Куини и Винда. Девушки двигались по-разному, но одинаково неуместно: големистка ступала с надменным, насмешливым видом, демонстрируя, что даже Шрам не мог её удивить. Шептальщица по её левую руку то и дело вставала на цыпочки и с любопытством подпрыгивала, как будто боялась опоздать в разлом. Она вскинула голову и заметила Ньюта, помахала ему рукой, как старому другу: _«Значит, нет, дорогуша? Странно… Ну, пока!»_. 

Воровато озираясь по сторонам, Абернети уходил обратно к замку. Его верность Нурменгарду закончилась в этом месте, но даже сейчас он беспокоился о том, чтобы не упасть в глазах бывших коллег.

Ньют увидел в толпе Элфиаса Дожа. Опустив голову, тот нетвёрдо плёлся навстречу Шраму, точно мученик. Бедняга всё пытался замолить грехи прошлого перед тем, кого помнил Альбусом Дамблдором.

Разношерстная масса людей медленно, как торжественная процессия, тянулась вслед за Любовниками и обскуром. Поток кочевников казался бесконечным. Он заполонил собой холм, превратив его в человеческий муравейник, а затем дырявой лавиной начал спускаться туда, где раскинулся разлом. Приближавшиеся к Шраму силуэты теряли чёткость в пульсирующем воздухе. 

Любовники остановились и негромко сказали друг другу что-то, посмотрели с таким теплом, что чувство всепоглощающей нежности, исходившее от них, передалось наблюдателям. На мгновение у Ньюта перехватило дыхание. Лита всхлипнула и зажала рот ладонью. Вид у неё был недоумённый, словно она самой себе не могла объяснить своих слёз. 

Они не испытывали к Любовниками симпатии, считали их связь нездоровой, но всё-таки узнавали в её корне что-то простое и сильное, знакомое любому человеку. Была в происходящем странная трагичность, чудовищный надлом. Одной из плоскостей восприятия — той частью человеческого мозга, что всегда представляла идеализированное «что могло бы быть», — осознанный выбор Любовников списывался на вопиющую несправедливость судьбы.

Ньют видел, как Любовники слито шагали вперёд, не размыкая ладоней. Он провожал взглядом дрожащие фигуры, размываемые нереализованными возможностями, которые могли бы быть. 

Чуть позже Любовники снова замерли, повернувшись друг к другу. Они целовались, держась за руки перед разломом мира, где одновременно совершались несовместимые вещи, — и мимо них, для них, за ними двигалась шеренга Нурменгарда.

 

Эпилог

«Опустевший Нурменгард упрощён тишиной.

Первое время замок стоял, потому что отсутствие переделанных нарушало распорядок работы котельных. Людей стало втрое меньше, но даже среди них находились и инженеры, и навигаторы, и механики. 

Системы боевых замков спланированы так, что каждый рабочий в них оказывается деталью механизма — важной, но заменимой. Нурменгард не исключение. Трудиться стали больше; некоторое время уделили обучению молодых.

Но даже когда Нурменгард был готов к отправлению, никто не торопился уезжать. Все ждали чего-то и периодически бросали неуверенные взгляды в сторону Шрама, как будто с территории замка можно было различить разлом. Даже недалёкие вирмы взмывали в воздух и зависали высоко в небе, словно частицы ила в воде.

Любовники и их свита стали появляться через месяц. Теперь они мерцают и исчезают с непредсказуемой стабильностью, точно фигуры, освещённые вспышками молний. На секунду замок оживает и наполняется кучей нестрашных призраков, занятых обыденными и автономными делами, а затем пустеет и сам превращается обратно в призрак. 

Вероятность, в которой Любовники вернулись, дарит возможность увидеть переделанных такими, какими они были до исправительных фабрик. Каждый раз во время их появления я смотрю на здоровые версии этих людей. Я знаю, что это видение — не обман и не истина, но всё же на мгновение думаю, что риск был оправдан. По крайней мере, объясняю я Тесею, в конкретной фантомной жизни, наслоившейся на замок, — точно. Тесей говорит, это какой-то бред, это ненормально. Но мы ничего не знаем о том, что такое норма вне нашего представления.

Я несколько раз заставал Любовников в Саду Сирены. Они любят сидеть в тени у ног исполинского доспеха. Любовники появляются и пропадают на улицах или в брошенных домах, неуловимые и поглощённые друг другом так, как бывает только в первый раз. Многие, кто видел их, говорят, что они выглядят освобождёнными. Влюблёнными до неприличия, словно шкодливая парочка, которая только и ждёт, чтобы сбежать и позажиматься в подворотне. Всё чаще в их адрес слышится «Альбус» и «Геллерт». Поразительно, что в виде отблеска реальности они кажутся проще, чем были на самом деле. 

Я склонен считать, что благодаря Шраму они одновременно и добились своего, и потерпели поражение. Интересно, что стало с теми, которые насильно протащили нас сквозь континент. Наверное, те двое, что сидят, обнявшись, в саду — тоже они?

Никто не знает, как долго эти призраки настоящего протянут вдали от Шрама. Осень здесь прощально-тепла, и Нурменгард устремляется на юг». 

После короткого стука в комнату заглянул Тесей. Отложив карандаш, Ньют слушал размеренное постукивание его трости у себя за спиной. С каждым днём звук становился всё легче, необходимость превращалась в привычку. 

— Лита оставила записку. Ждёт нас сегодня на ужин. Как продвигается?

Ньют вяло увернулся от ладони Тесея, взъерошившей ему волосы.

— Рано судить — я только начал наброски.

Тесей двумя пальцами пролистал раздутый блокнот, бумага в котором износилась до такой степени, что в углах напоминала трухлявую тряпку. Смазанный почерк Ньюта брат игнорировал, зато иллюстрации просматривал внимательно.

— А это что? — спросил он, остановившись на одном из разворотов, испещрённых полосами разного размера. — Похоже на шрамы.

Ньют притронулся к деформированной грифелем бумаге.

— Не думаю, что нам нужно знать.


End file.
